Prowlers
by ProwlerKnight
Summary: The Saints are gone, and a new gang has risen to take over the streets of stillwater. The only hope for protection lies in the hands of an elite police task force known as the Prowlers Protection and Security Agency.
1. Dawn of a new day pt 1

Ok so this isn't going to be about the Saints, the reason I chose to put it under Saints Row is because I love the games and Stillwater is a good place for this story. Though this is about an RP group I am apart of, I will stay true to the SR style and though its about cops the Saints will be seen, I can't leave out a gang like that, but for now, just sit back and enjoy.

Rain smothered the city in water, the busy streets of Stillwater harmonized with the thunder above as a young kid in baggy clothing jumped over a white fence into a suburban home's backyard. His breathe heavy from running and his clothes wet from the downpour, but he kept running, frantically trying to escape from the black figure following behind him.

The kid crashed into a series of garbage cans but continued to run, not stopping as the figure closed ground. His heart throbbed as his feet splashed the water settling on the ground. The figure kept behind him the whole way, not resting or slowing down.

"God damn this guy is a machine…" The kid stated as he climbed over another fence.

Again the figure followed, but was greeted with a small clay flower pot to the head.

The kid laughed as the figure dropped to the ground from the impact. "That's right, mother fucker…." He stated out loud. "Don't fuck with Deon Smith…" He kicked the figure in the ribs and then started across the lawn of the house.

He froze when he heard rustling behind him, and a low growl from the figure getting back to their feet. "No fucking way…" He stated as he looked behind him and jumped into a back alley between the rows of houses. "No way he's still going." He continued to back his way toward the street as the figure jumped over the fence in front of him.

The figure popped their neck and turned to Deon. "That wasn't very nice." He said in a rough growling male voice.

Deon shook his head and continued backwards. "You're not human man…" He turned to run, but was greeted with a hand to his throat and a leg sweeping his out from under him, forcing him to the ground.

Another man stood over Deon, a grin on his face. "You were quiet a chase, Deon." He ran a hand through his wavy short brown hair and took off his aviator glasses to reveal dark brown eyes. "Lucky for me and my partner, you're really sloppy." He flipped Deon over and cuffed his hands behind him. "You're under arrest."

Deon pointlessly struggled. "Fuck you pigs, I didn't do nothin'."

The man lifted Deon onto his feet and rolled his eyes. "Right." He looked over at the figure. "You alright man?"

The figured stepped into the light, revealing a trail of blood running from his head down to his chin, soaking into his light brown beard. "Yeah I'll be fine." He ran a hand through his own hair, spiking it back up slightly, letting the moonlight glint off the sweat, giving it a brown glow.

The first man shook his head. "You are a real dumbass."

Deon nodded. "Yeah that's the truth."

The first man elbowed Deon in the ribs. "I meant you, dumbshit." He turned and guided Deon out of the alley and to the black 1969 Ford Mustang Boss parked a few feet away. "Let's get you back to your real home."

The other man sighed and looked up at the moon as he brushed off his black hoodie. "Doesn't get any easier…." He stated to himself, starting towards the car.

A few minutes later they were racing down the streets of Stillwater. The rain pattering on the windshield.

The radio blasted on. "Sgt. Knight, Sgt. Slater, please report back to the station…" A female voice stated. "Chief wishes to speak to you, over."

The man with the aviators smiled and picked up the radio. "This is Sgt. Slater, we copy loud and clear, over and out." He turned to Knight. "You think he's pissed?"

Knight smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah."

Sgt. Richard Slater unzipped his own hoodie and pulled it off, now wearing nothing but a black muscle shirt. Though he was much skinnier, he was several inches taller than Knight. His olive tan skin was complimented with rosatia, which showed mostly on his cheeks. He looked back at Knight and smiled. "You look a little tired."

Sgt. Robert Knight smiled and flipped him off. "You would too if you got hit in the head." He took his own hoodie off, showing a similar muscle shirt. He was a stocky figure, yet still slender and moderate. He grabbed his own shade, a pair of gray tacticals with a built-on Bluetooth, and slid them on.

They arrived at the station several minutes later, parking out front the main doors. Richard grabbed Deon walked him up the steps. "You know Deon…" He stated. "You're not only looking at possession of narcotics as well as a firearm…" He grinned. "But assaulting an officer." He shook his head. "Good luck with that buddy, you can't pull the minority plead on something like this."

Robert nodded. "Especially since we got all this on camera." He turned to Deon. "You are looking at the shitty end of this one."

Deon snarled at Robert. "Fuck you, pig."

Richard rolled his eyes and forced him up the steps. "Come on, let's get you in and processed…" He opened the front door. "I got a wife to get home too."

Robert and Richard dropped Deon off with the processors and started up the stairs.

"What do you think the Chief's gonna say?" Richard asked Robert.

Robert shrugged. "No clue…" He smiled and looked at Richard as he reached the front door to the Chiefs office. "But I can be sure we're not gonna be complimented."

They opened the door and stepped inside, looking around the office. The room was a moderate size, two statues stood on either side of the door they entered, a standing Spartan in full armor, his shield in front of him by his feet, both hands on the top and their heads bowed.

Robert walked up to the big desk facing the door, behind it a large black chair turned away facing the window that spanned the entire wall, which showed a marvelous view of the city as the sun rose through the now parting clouds.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" A deep voice asked from the other side of the chair. "Not only were you off duty…" The chair turned around. "You didn't even carry your firearms." The man sitting in the chair stood up, brushing off his black button up shirt and rolling up the sleeves. He was built much like Robert, but a heavier tan and more cut. His eyes hidden behind black shades but his stern stare still cut through Robert and Richard. He ran his hand through his black hair, spiked and complemented by blonde tips. "Now how the hell did you manage to survive the slums?"

Robert smiled. "Well, sir, we…."

The Chief shook his head. "I don't wanna know…." He turned to the window and walked up, his arms held behind him, the tribal tattoos on his forearms barely visible. "The fact is you managed to bring in Deon Smith." He smiled and stroked his clean-shaven beard and turned back to them. "An armed and dangerous daytime drug dealer who moonlights as an arms dealer." He walked back to the desk and looked down at a file. "But that's for another time." He looked up at them again. "Do you know what the senate calls your squad?"

Richard stepped up. "A waste of tax payers money…"

Robert continued. "A poor retaliation against gang violence."

The Chief raised a brow at them. "Apparently you two read the locals."

Robert and Richard looked at each other then back to the Chief.

The Chief continued. "Well I have a job for you two today that if successful…" A grin spread on his face. "Will prove your place in this department."

Robert grinned back. "We're listening?"

Ok so the first chapter isn't much for action or excitement….its just to show the main character….chapter 2 will begin the action so please continue reading and I promise it will be exciting.


	2. Dawn of a new day pt 2

Ok so here's chapter 2…the official start to the story.

Robert and Richard stood in the corner of the dimly-lit parking lot, away from the others. They checked their guns and changed out of their old shirts and into their street clothes. Robert slipped on a black tank-top and a black plaid shirt over that. While Richard chose a his black polo shirt and olive green hoodie.

Richard watched the collection of cars and cocked his P99 pistol, holstering it in the holster under his arm, hidden under his hoodie. "I don't trust this one…" He looked back at Robert. "How about you?"

Robert shrugged and cocked his M9 Berretta pistol. "Doesn't matter what we think…" He looked up at the group himself. "We have a job to do."

Richard nodded and put on his aviators. "Well let's hope we don't get into a firefight." He nodded at the bigger of the group, dressed in full urban camo combat gear and tactical shades.

Robert smiled. "You think he's a little over dressed?"

Richard laughed. "Oh no of course not…." He rolled his eyes. "Are we escorting through Iraq or something?"

Robert watched a second girl walk up, her red hair tied back in a ponytail and similar shades on like the taller man. She wore a black biker jacket and jeans with red stripes on them. She walked up next to the taller man and cocked the AR15 in her hands.

Richard grinned and patted Robert on the shoulder. "At least we'll be prepared." He nodded at the car, holding open the door to the back seat.

Robert turned and grinned, looking at object in the back seat. "Well now I kind of hope we get into a gunfight."

Richard closed the door and walked around to the driver side, they were issued a blacked-out 2011 Chevy Camaro. The windows tinted with a set of red and blue lights where the visors were as well a red and blue lights in the front grill.

Robert got in the passenger side and smiled. "At least we get to take this baby for a spin." He rubbed the dash board.

Richard grinned widely as he turned the ignition. The car rumbled to life as well as the lights and sirens. Richard quickly switched the sirens off and turned to Robert. "Let's do this."

two black cars pulled up to their level, each with drop-tops and flashing lights. An Aston Martin DB9 and a Chrysler 300C parked next to each other beside the large black armored Conquest Knight XV Hummer.

Richard looked over the truck. "Now that's a baby I wanna take for a spin…" He looked over at Robert. "Don't you agree?"

Robert nodded. "Reinforced steel body with fiber glass bumpers and 64mm bullet proof windows…" He grinned. "A fucking tank."

A silver Audi R8 pulled up last, parking next to the other cars. Another woman stepped out of the Audi with two men in black suits from the other two cars.

Roberts eyes shifted from the truck to the girl, and he paused. Her brown hair flowed past her shoulder, her face glowed in the parking lot lights, giving her a light aura. Her bright blue eyes turned to Robert, though she couldn't see him, she stared right at him.

Richard looked from Robert to the girl and back. "Hey Romeo…" He patted him on the shoulder. "Mind focusing?"

Robert looked over at Richard and nodded. "Yeah man." He turned back to the girl.

She looked away now and was talking to the man in full tactical gear. She rustled his short brown hair and laughed, unzipping her black leather jacket, revealing a gray tube top underneath. The rest of her uniform was nothing but a pair of dark blue jeans and boots over them.

Richard rolled his eyes as they all pulled out badges from under their shirts. "Shit, we got Prowlers."

He was referring to their badges, much like a police badge, but with their own design. They designated a group known as the Prowlers protection and security agency. A private branch of the police designed to protect high-priority people as well as assist with local police work.

Robert smiled and shook his head. "I should've known they were on this." He took out his own badge from under his shirt, his badge read STILLWATER POLICE FORCE.

Richard pulled out his radio and looked around at the five other squad cars there. "Ok let's roll out, keep a perimeter around the three cars, and keep your lights on and sirens blazing."

The other cars lights fired on in response and slowly started to pull out.

The three prowlers watched the six other squad cars pull out. The blonde-haired girl grabbed her radio. "Riley, Michelle…" She paused. "I'm pulling in the lead, keep to the back and let these cops take the perimeter."

Riley, the big guy, grabbed the radio inside the truck. "I really don't agree with you putting yourself in the line-up, Laurisa." He looked over at Michelle, the red-haired girl.

Laurisa sighed. "Riley I'll be fine…." She paused. "Brian you linked up?"

A third voice blared through the radio. "Roger that, watching you guys pull out right now."

Laurisa smiled as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Alright keep over watch, everyone else stay in formation."

Robert kept his eye on the traffic. "So how much you want to bet we get shot at?"

Richard laughed. "Dude I will bet you two hundred dollars this goes without a hitch."

Robert looked back at the Audi behind them. "I'll take you up on that bet."

Ok so it's a good thing I'm posting 3 chapters at once lol….this next chapter will pick up pace I promise


	3. Dawn of a new day pt 3

Ok now it's going to pick up pace like I promised. The first two chapters were just kick-offs.

Robert sighed as they continued down the main street, passing by a massive sign. The huge purple Saints Ad with Peirce, holding up a Saints Flow energy drink, could be spotted down the road on every other building. Along with the signs were ads on buses and signs everywhere.

Robert looked from sign to sign and rolled his eyes. "The day people worship mass murderers." He stated.

Richard looked at the signs too and smiled. "Yeah well they're in Steelport now buddy…." He looked over at Robert. "Didn't you date a girl from the Saints?"

Robert looked over at him. "I never dated a Saint…" He paused. "It was one night."

Richard nodded. "Right and then she found out you were a cop." He then shook his head. "Man when are you gonna settle down, have a family?"

Robert looked back out the window. "I have Abby and that's all I need." He replied, talking about his little sister, Abigail Knight.

Richard watched the cars around him. "I mean a wife and your own kids."

Roberts gazed followed the Audi again in the rear view. "I'm in no shape to raise a family."

Richard shook his head as they turned down another road.

In the hummer, Riley looked over at Michelle as she typed on a small computer. "What you got?"

Michelle shook her head. "Richard B. Slayter..." She looked over at him. "Five years in the Army, specialized in Sniper and Computer Technician." She smiled. "He's calm, cool, collected, and even a master tactician."

Riley nodded. "So he'll stay cool if shit hits the fan…" He paused. "What about the other one, the second cop with him?"

Michelle starting typing then shook her head. "Robert L. Knight…" She looked over the file. "Former Brotherhood Enforcer, arrested during a gunfight between his gang and the Saints…" She paused. "He was giving parole for giving out info on his own crew, and was enlisted into the Army, specializing in Infantry and Grenadier…" She cringed. "Watched his best friend and teammate die in front of him during an interrogation…" She typed more. "He was then recruited into various Special Operation units and even a Black Ops squad."

Riley looked out at the traffic. "What about his Psych Profile?"

Michelle scrolled on her computer. "Says he's unstable, rash, irresponsible, but…" She paused. "He is a loyal officer and dedicated to the job."

Riley laughed. "So he's a dog on a leash."

Michelle looked over at him. "Or a wolf with a pack."

Bryans voice came on the radio. "Guys I'm seeing a situation up ahead." He stated.

Robert snarled as they drove up to a smoking wreckage of two cars in front of them. "Great, the last thing we need right now is a diversion."

As he said that Richard looked in his rearview in time to spot a group of black muscle cars drift in behind them. "Shit…" He shifted into reverse. "Time to play…" He spun around and drove around the group towards the cars.

Robert nodded and pulled out his pistol and grabbed the radio. "Be alert, we got company."

Riley looked up at the squad car coming down the road. "What the…" He looked in the back up camera and saw the cars. "Shit, we got Broods." He slammed on the gas and pulled the E-brake a few seconds later, spinning the Hummer around.

Richard shifted gears and looked over at Robert. "You think they're friendly?"

A person climbed through the sunroof of one of the cars, holding an RPG, and aimed the rocket at their car.

Robert growled. "Nope." He stated as the rocket launched towards them.

Richard pulled the wheel hard to the right, swerving out of the rockets path. "Son of a bitch…" He grabbed the radio. "We're under attack, need reinforcements a.s.a.p."

The rocket hit a few yards in front of Riley, who drove through the flames, and into the lead car. The hummer, like a tank, forced the car back, a loud screeching sound emitted from the crushing aluminum against solid steel. The car gave with ease and the person in the sunroof flung out of the car and onto the hood of the hummer.

Robert looked over as the impact created a loud cracking sound. "Oh shit." He stated with a grin, watching the little car crunch up against the force of the armored truck. "You sure we need back up?"

The other cars drove past the crash, the crashed car slide off to the side as the Brood from on the hood pulled out a pistol and shot at the windows of the Hummer.

Riley smiled and waved at him. "Keep trying buddy." He spun the hummer back around and started after the other cars.

The Brood took aim and fired a round, which ricocheted off the windows again, but this time returned back to the shooter and impacted between his eyes, forcing itself through and out the back of his head.

Riley laughed. "What a dumbass."

Richard drifted the car around again and started towards the cars. "Get the package down the other road." He stated into the radio before turning to Robert. "Now I think it's time." He nodded at the case in the back seat.

Robert climbed back and unlatched the case. "Oh come to daddy." He stated as he pulled out two UMP45's complete with red dots.

Richard took one and pulled out a mag and turned to Robert. "You ready?"

Robert cocked his and looked over at Richard. "Let's get some…"

Ok now things are picking up like I said, and it's only going to get even better. Stay tuned, and yes the Saints will be in the story as well, though they aren't the main focus.


	4. Dawn of a new day pt 4

(Ok so now things are picking up so here's the next part)

The streets of Stillwater, a few minutes ago peaceful and calm, were turned into a war zone as a mix of cops and muscle cars raced down a path of wreckage and explosions.

Richard drifted around a smashed and smoking squad car as he forced the Brood car beside him to veer off into one of his owns car. "Damn this is hell on earth."

Robert leaned out the window and fired off a few shots from the UMP in his hands at the tires of another Brood car, popping the tires and forcing the car to slide and roll. "Just keep us from crashing."

Richard looked over at him. "Remember I'm driving." He maneuvered through the squad cars. "Where is the damn package?"

Robert nodded over at the three cars, now gliding through wreckage, the Audi in the lead, followed by the 300C and DB9. "Which is the package?"

Richard moved around behind them and trailed. "The 300C is the package, the others are the decoys."

Robert nodded and leaned out the window, shooting out at the Brood cars moving in on the three cars.

The hummer trailed behind them, Riley knocking out cars as they tried to move up past. "Looks like they need some cover fire…." He looked over at Michelle and smiled. "Would you do the honors?"

Michelle smiled and pulled out her AR. "Gladly." She unlatched the sunroof and climbed out. Sliding the AR out and aiming at the trailing Broods. "Ok line'em up boys." She laid down fire on the cars, causing them to swerve and crash into one another.

Richard looked in his rearview as he heard the gunfire. "Looks like these Prowlers are gonna try and show us up…."

Robert growled. "We better pick it up then…" He aimed at a car next to the 300C, which a Brood ready to jump.

Before he could take a shot another Brood car smashed into their, throwing him off. A Brood from inside, wearing the same mask like the others, which had a smile drawn on them, showing sharp series of teeth, took aim with his scoped pistol at Richard.

Richard growled and leaned back as the Brood took the shot, which would have been through his ear. "Son of a bitch…" He leaned back and shot a round blindly, hitting the passenger of the car.

Robert turned and shot the front of the car from over the roof, forcing him to steer away. "Damn." He stated as he looked back at the 300C, which was now taken over by the Brood, who flipped the roof off.

Laurisa looked back and started for her gun at her side, but was forced out of the path by another Brood car and sent into a fence. "Damnit!" She shouted as she hit reverse and began to drag her way out.

The DB9 was hit next, this time sending it flying into a building, and then exploding from a grenade tossed inside.

Robert snarled as the 300C was quickly surrounded by Broods. "Fuck, they knew which car to hit."

Richard shook his head. "What do we do now?"

Robert paused then nodded. "I got a plan, get closer."

Riley hit the steering wheel. "Fuck this whole thing was a setup." He pulled out his radio. "Brian you better have a plan."

Brian didn't answer immediately. "Unfortunately the only plan I can see is…"

Laurisa finally pulled herself out and grabbed her radio. "No, we are not abandoning this mission!"

Michelle crawled back into the car. "She's right, we signed on we have to finish."

Riley looked at her then said. "He's right, there's too much heat and they already got the package…." He paused. "They haven't killed him so they must want him alive."

Brian responded. "He's right, we can fall back and wait for the demands."

Laurisa sighed. "Alright, but I hope to god you are right."

Michelle growled. "So we're going to let the Broods win?"

Riley shook his head. "We won't win this fight, not like this."

Brian came back on. "Uh guys, you mind explaining what this cop is doing?"

Riley looked up and noticed the squad car moving closer, Robert out the window shooting the trailing car behind the 300C. "I have no clue."

Robert took out the car and strapped the UMP to his back, climbing further out of the car and onto the roof.

Richard leaned out the window. "You know what you're doing?"

Robert gave him a worried look. "No."

Richard leaned back in and shook his head. "Crazy son of a bitch." He said as he pulled the car up beside the 300C, firing at the tires of the Brood in his way so he swerved away.

When he was lined up Robert pulled out his M9 and fired at the Brood driving the car, killing him with a headshot.

The 300C bumped into the Camero lightly and then back away.

Robert gulped as he ready himself. "Here goes nothing." He jumped up and forward, landing in the back seat of the 300C.

A young blonde business man in a suit looked back at him, a scared look on his face.

Robert climbed up and opened the front door, pushing the Broods body out. "I wanna drive." He climbed into the front seat and closed the door, slamming on the gas and grabbing the wheel.

The business man looked at him. "Who are you?"

Robert smiled. "I'm your guardian angel."

Riley smiled. "Looks like we're still in the fight." He said into the radio.

Michelle laughed and added. "I don't know this guy but I like him already."

Laurisa pulled up beside Riley and watched Robert maneuver around with the squad car and smiled. "So do I."

(Bam, Chapter 4 done, and like I said, things get interesting.)


	5. Dawn of a new day pt 5

(Here's Chapter 5)

Robert popped his neck and drifted through the traffic, now being followed by the Broods. "Shit these guys down give up." He looked through his rearview, pulling out his personal radio. "Alright let's take this show on the bridge." He stated.

Richard replied. "Got it, follow my six." He turned in front of Robert.

Robert nodded and followed his lead, guiding the car to stay behind Richard the whole time.  
>Riley slammed into more Broods and worked his way up to the two cars. Michelle was back out the sunroof, picking off followers. '<p>

Laurisa lead the giant Hummer, avoiding cars and traffic.

The cars reached the bridge and immediately increased speed. Robert pulled out his M9 and took shots at the Brood cars, keeping them away.

The same Brood car that crashed into them before returned beside Robert, this time with only the driver. His mask was lower, showing his pale face, which had a disgusted look all over which included a raised lip in a growl. He aimed his pistol at Robert and fired a round.

The bullet grazed Roberts cheek and hit into the window, drawing his attention. He aimed his M9 and returned fired, his shot hitting the Brood in the shoulder, forcing him to steer away.

Richard steered off and hit the brakes, forcing the Brood car to move behind the 300C.

Robert looked up the bridge and realized there was a construction zone with a large part of the bridge taken out. "Hey Rich, I got a plan." He stated as he looked back at the other Broods coming up.

Laurisa growled as the Broods continued to try to box them out. "I hope these two have a plan." She stated through the radio.

Riley nodded as he smashed into another car, forcing him to crash into another. "I agree."

Richard kept the car aligned with the 300C as he climbed out of the car and onto the roof. "Keep it steady!" He shouted at Robert. He looked down the sunroof at the UMP he used to push on the gas.

Robert nodded and edged closer to the Camero, making sure not to hit.

When he was close he leapt into the back seat, landing in the seat unlike Robert. "Give me your gun." He immediately said.

Robert pulled his UMP off and handed it to him. "Give me cover."

Richard aimed at the Camera and smiled. "How's this for cover?" He fired at the engine.

The car erupted into flames, forcing it to rear up and turn onto its top, blocking a Brood car coming up their side. The smoke from the car provided with enough cover to slow the cars down.

Robert smiled and turned into the construction zone. "That was a good one, man."

Richard turned and looked up ahead. "And how are we going to draw them into that hole?"

Robert gave him a worried look. "Yeah about that."

Richard sighed and looked down at him. "You're gonna do what I think you're gonna do, huh?"

Robert nodded and turned to the business man. "You might want to unbuckle."

The business man reluctantly complied. "What are you going to do?"

Robert sped up down the zone, keeping focused up ahead.

Riley shook his head. "He's not doing what I think he's doing is he?"

Laurisa looked up and sped up behind him. "I think he is."

The Broods blew past her and up to the 300C, the pale man in the lead. They crashed through the cones, forcing their way up.

They neared the gap, and Robert adjusted himself in his seat. "Everyone get ready."

Richard growled and shook his head. "I should've never let you drive."

Robert shrugged. "Too late now." He slammed the gas down.

The car didn't immediately drop, but simply glided through the air a few seconds, like it was flying. A few seconds past and the front end tilted down sharp, forcing the car into a plunge.

"Hooollllyyyy shhhhiiiiiiittttt!" Richard exclaimed as he lifted himself out of the back seat and into free fall.

Robert grabbed the business man and did the same. Feeling his stomach lurch up from the change in speed, he aimed himself and the business man away from the cars potential crash radius. "Keep your feet straight!" He said to the business man.

They plunged into the river below hard, but unharmed. The cold water was shock on Roberts body, but he ignored the feeling and quickly surfaced. Dragging the now unconscious business man to the nearest bridge post and pulling him up onto it.

Richard climbed up behind him and shook his head. "Dropping into the river…" He stated. "That was your plan!"

Robert looked over at him "Hey it got those punks off our backs!" He paused. "Plus I didn't hear you coming up with any ideas."

Richard threw his hands up and raised a brow. "Oh sorry I was more concerned about not getting shot then getting this guy to safety!" He nodded at the sleeping business man.

Robert shook his head. "Look we're alive, they stop shooting at us…" He looked at the business man. "And he's alive."

Richard looked down and nodded. "I guess it was pretty badass." He looked up with a smile on his face.

Robert nodded, then suddenly started laughing.

Richard raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

Robert turned to him. "You owe me two hundred dollars."

Richard paused to think, then smiled and shook his head. "Son of a bitch."

(Chapter 5 done, and I am rolling these out fast)


	6. Dawn of a new day pt 6

(Chapter 6 coming up)

The Ultor building main entrance was surrounded by people, awaiting something big. A podium was placed on a stage, overlooking the group of reporters and civilians.

The chief looked around and shook his head, dressed in his full uniform. "I'm going to kill those boys if they failed." He growled.

The blonde woman beside him sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "Tony, you have to relax…" She stated. "They'll be here, those boys haven't let you down yet."

Tony Arma, Chief of Police, turned to his wife and smiled. "Yeah you're right, I'm sure they're just delayed."

The woman smiled. "They'll be here, I'm sure of it."

Another woman walked up, dressed in more casual clothes then the two, wearing a black skull hoodie and jeans. Her black hair was combed down and her badge sat on her belt beside her Berretta. "Hey Belle." She stated with a smile. "Chief, have they returned?"

Arma shook his head. "Not yet, Jade…." He looked out at the crowd. "And these people are getting anxious."

Jade nodded, looking out at the crowd. "I hope they make it."

The Audi and Hummer pulled up to the stage a few minutes later.

Arma growled. "What the hell is going on?"

Laurisa climbed out of her Audi as Riley and Michelle exited the Hummer.

Arma walked up to the podium as Laurisa did. "Where the hell are my officers?"

Laurisa looked over at him. "We got attacked and…." She looked down. "We lost them."

Arma raised a brow. "How did you lose them?"

Laurisa looked up. "They drove the package off the main street bridge…" She paused. "When we went down to look we couldn't find them anywhere."

Arma was about to say something when his cellphone went off. He pulled it out and pressed answer. "Hello?" He stated, then his expression went from blank to upset. "Where the hell are you two at!" He growled. "Wait…" He looked out at the distance. "You're what?"

A taxi pulled up behind the other cars, Robert and Richard stepped out first, then the business man.

Robert waved at Arma. "Hey." He stated.

Arma rubbed his temple and shook his head. "I don't believe it."

Robert walked up to Arma. "Sorry, got a little side tracked."

Arma nodded as the Business man started his speech. "I'd say, you mind explaining where in your head you thought jumping off a bridge would be smart?" He growled in a low tone.

Richard shook his head. "I asked the same thing sir."

The business man paused from trying to remember his notes he lost during the events and looked up. "Ladies and gentlemen I apologize if I seem a little jumpy…" He smiled. "But I was recently involved in an attack…" He stopped as the crowd gasped. "But thankfully, the very people I put this speech together to disband actually saved my life." He turned and pointed at Robert. "This man is one of the members of the Stillwater PD's special gang task force." He nodded at him. "This man put his life on the line to rescue me from being taken hostage from unknown terrorists…" He laughed. "He even drove a car off a bridge and into the river, all to protect me." He shook his head. "Hell, every single cop and Agent involved in the incident gave all they had to make sure I was safe." He paused. "Some of them even gave their lives…"

Robert sighed and looked down. "True heroes."

The man ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Now what kind of a chairman would I be if I turned my back on the people who put their lives on the line to make sure I made it here today in one piece."

Richard looked over. "Chairman?"

Arma laughed. "Who did you think you were escorting?"

The Chairman smiled. "I, Chairman Ronald Watson, hereby withdraw my vote against the termination on the Stillwater PD Anti-gang task force, as well as the Prowlers Protection Agency." He paused. "That is all." He stepped down from the Podium and turned back to Robert.

Robert smiled and shook his head. "This is a surprise."

Ronald smiled. "Well I owe you all a big one…" He patted Robert on the shoulder. "As a matter of fact…" His smile turned into a sly grin. "There is a Masquerade Ball being hosted here tomorrow night…" He paused. "I would be honored if you all came."

Robert shook his head. "Uhhh, I don't really do formal…"

Arma patted Robert hard on the back and nodded at Ronald. "We will be there."

Ronald nodded. "Good, then it's settled, Tomorrow around 10p.m." He smiled. "Masks will be provided." He started to walk away. "I will send invitations to your houses in the morning." He turned and walked up to the giant Ultor Tower.

Robert sighed and shook his head as the chief walked away. "Thanks for asking chief." He stated to himself as Richard walked up beside him.

Richard smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey look at it this way…" He nodded over at Laurisa. "She'll be there."

Robert looked up and smiled. "What makes you think I care?"

Richard shook his head. "Because you can't stop looking at her." He stated as he walked away.

Robert looked over and followed after him. "Like hell I can't!"

(Chapter 6 ^^)


	7. Masqeurade Pt 1

(Here's chapter 7)

The sun hit Robert's face, forcing him to wake from his sleep. He sat up groggily, his body sore and tensed. He rubbed his shoulder and popped his neck, trying to relax his body. He rose from his bed and grabbed a black tank top from his dresser, putting it on with his black basketball shorts he wore to sleep.

The front door open to his small Apartment, making Robert grab for his gun.

A young blonde haired girl walked into the room, wearing a black striped white hoodie and skinny blue jeans with black boots. The girl pushed her glasses back onto her nose and shook her head at the gun in Roberts hand. "Bro you need to relax with that." She stated calmly.

Robert sighed and shook his head, putting his gun away. "Abby you need to knock first."

Abby, or Abigail Knight, smiled and shook her head, walking up and kissing Robert on the cheek. "Why, it's so funny seeing you freak."

Robert looked over at her. "And what if I shot you?"

Abby smiled and hugged him. "You never shoot without warning." She let go and pulled out an envelope. "You got mail, by the way."

Robert shook his head and took the letter, it was from Ultor, showing the giant circular symbol of Ultor, much like a sun. "I wonder what it's for." He stated as he opened. "As I thought, I've been invited to the annual Ultor Masquerade Ball."

Abby let out a slight gasp and smiled big. "Oh you are so going!"

Robert smiled. "It's mandatory." He stated.

Abby nodded. "Good, you can wear that suit I bought you for Christmas…" She walked out of his room and into the living room. "I'm sure you've never worn it yet!"

Robert rolled his eyes and followed his sister out. "I don't do formal, you know that."

Abby sat on his couch and turned on his TV. "I know, but I think you look very handsome in a…." She stopped as a news report came on the screen. "Robert…"

Robert looked over at the TV, showing him and Richard in the 300C. "Oh crap."

The car fell off the edge and into the water below, making Abby gasp and looked up at him. "What were you thinking!" She exclaimed as she shot to her feet.

Robert shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He turned and walked into the kitchen.

Abby followed. "Just please tell me you aren't hurt."

Robert shook his head. "I'm fine, sis."

Abby sighed and smiled. "Good."

The door opened again, and Richard walked into the kitchen. "Yo." He stated.

Robert sighed. "Do either of you know what knocking is?"

Richard and Abby smiled and said. "Nope." In unison.

Robert rolled his eyes and turned to Richard. "What's up man?"

Richard smiled and held up a similar invitation to Roberts.

Robert sighed and shook his head. "Let me get my suit out."

The day flew by like it never even happened. Before Robert knew it he was pulling up to the Ultor tower, dressed in a black suit complete with a red tie. He popped his neck and ran a hand through his hair.

Richard walked up beside him and smiled. "You ready?"

Robert shook his head. "No."

Richard laughed and patted him on the back, brushing off his white suit, with a black undershirt and white tie. "Well you will be fine." He put on his white fedora and started into the building.

Robert sighed and followed.

The room was massive, colored black with the Ultor orange. People dressed in black and white suits and dresses filled the dance floor, all wearing a similar black mask, the ladies wore white masks.

Robert and Richard were handed similar masks, except theirs had an orange trim, apparently meant for guests of honor.

Robert slipped his on and looked around the room. "You ready to play?"

Richard took his fedora off and slipped his mask on, returning his fedora to his head after. "Let's go play."

The crowd grew thicker and thicker as they both reached Ronald. He stood with a young blonde in a flashy white dress, talking up a storm to the crowd around him, he wasn't shaking and startled like he was on the bridge or at the podium after, now he was calm and assertive. He spotted Robert and Richard. "Hey!" He exclaimed as he started towards them.

Robert smiled. "How are you doing, sir?"

Ronald laughed. "Please it's Ron, and I'm doing much better now that I'm not getting shot at."

Richard nodded. "Glad we could help."

Ronald turned to him. "And I'm glad you…."

His voice trailed off as Robert turned and saw her, dressed in a marvelous white dress that flowed a little behind her. Even with her orange and white mask on Robert could still tell it was her.

Laurisa looked around the room then to Riley, now wearing a black suit and tie. "You look good." She stated with a smile.

Riley smiled. "Thanks, the same goes for you."

Robert sighed and turned back to the conversation between Richard and Ronald.

He was unaware he was being watched.

(Chapter 7 ^^)


	8. Masqeurade Pt 2

(Here's chapter 8 ^^)

The party drew on, boring Robert to almost tears. This wasn't for him, he wasn't a formal man nor a dance person. He sighed and took another sip of his champagne, hoping something exciting would happen.

"You know you could do a little better in hiding your boredom." A female voice stated behind him.

Robert smiled as he turned and found the girl that was by Ronald when he arrived standing behind him. "I apologize, formality isn't my thing."

The blonde smiled. "I understand." She walked over and placed a hand on his chest and leaned in by his ear. "If you wish for excitement, let me know." She then slowly walked away.

Robert shook his head and smiled, walking the other way. "Dumb girl." He muttered under his breath.

He didn't look until it was too late as he bumped into a figure in a white dress.

Laurisa fell onto her rear as she bumped into Robert, her mask slipping off her face.

Robert immediately dropped down on his knee and helped her back to her feet. "I'm soo sorry." He stated, his eyes shifting over to the two men in suits reaching under their jackets, guards going for their weapons. "I should watch where I step." He never got a close look at her before, but now he was completely stunned. Her aqua blues eyes looking at him as she smiled, her smooth skin glowing in the light.

Laurisa shook her head as put her mask back on. "It's ok, I always end up on my ass…" She paused as she looked up at him. "Ok that came out wrong."

Robert laughed. "It's ok, I know what you meant."

Laurisa smiled as her cheeks turned a light red. "Well thank you for helping me back up."

Robert nodded. "Well I'm just glad to help."

Riley walked up beside Laurisa and looked over at Robert. "You ok?" He asked her, though his eyes were on Robert.

Laurisa smiled. "I'm alright big guy, it was a simple accident."

Robert locked eyes with Riley, watching his body too, making sure he didn't try anything.

Laurisa looked around. "So…" She turned back to Robert. "You want to dance?"

Robert was taken off guard by the question as he looked back over at Laurisa. "Uh sure."

Laurisa smiled and took his hand and led him out to the dance floor, moving close to him but keeping space.

Robert immediately moved his hand to her back and took her other hand in his.

Laurisa sighed as she looked over to Riley, who was watching them. "I apologize for the trouble." She stated. "He's just very protective."

Robert nodded. "Well as the leader of the Prowlers, you're safety is a number one priority."

Laurisa raised a brow and looked at him. "How did you know?"

Robert smiled and leaned in beside her hear and spoke softly. "The five guests, dressed in black suits with black ties…" He stated. "Six, three, one, twelve, and eight o'clock." He was pointing out the figures positions.

Laurisa looked around. "What about them?"

Robert leaned back. "They haven't taken their eyes off you since you got here."

Laurisa smiled. "You're good."

Robert grinned as the music stopped. "You haven't seen anything yet." He pulled her in with one arm into a kiss.

Laurisa was too startled to react, her face bright red and her body numbed by the shock.

Robert released the kiss and smiled. "I'll see you around." He then slipped away with a group of people as the Prowlers moved in quick.

Riley walked over to her, his face tensed with frustration. "You ok?" He asked her.

Laurisa nodded. "I'm fine." She touched her lips, still shocked by the sudden action.

Riley growled as he looked around, looking for Robert. "Damnit." He stated as he realized he vanished.

Robert smiled from behind a pillar at the Prowlers below before he started for the restroom.

He bumped into a waiter, making him drop his empty tray.

The waiter growled and dropped down, holding his right shoulder in pain.

Robert leaned down and spotted a dark spot under the waiters black vest, blood spots from a wound. "You alright?"

The waiter nodded, his face hidden by a black mask. "Just an old bike accident." He picked up his tray and walked away.

Robert shrugged and started to walk away.

He stopped suddenly when he remembered the Brood on the bridge, the one he shot. "In the right shoulder…" He stated to himself as he spun around, looking for the waiter, who had already vanished.

(^^ another chapter down and soon another will be up)


	9. Masquerade Pt 3

(Chapter 9)

Robert knew there was no way around, he had to return to the Prowlers. He went over how he was going to tell them, knowing they weren't up for talking after his actions.

Riley spotted Robert first as he walked up. He grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face again." He lifted him off his feet.

Robert gargled, trying to same something.

Riley loosened his grip and leaned in. "What's that?"

Robert felt his face burn and knew he was dark red. "The attackers…" He managed to get out in a choked voice. "They're here."

Riley let him go and raised a brow. "The Broods are here?"

Robert coughed and nodded. "I saw…" He was cut short by a loud gun shot from the center of the room and screaming.

The young blonde at Rolands side dropped to her knees, blood spurting from her mouth and throat, covering her short white dress.

Robert walked over to the railing to see Roland kneeling down beside the girl. He looked over to see the same waiter he bumped into to, now with his mask off and the same scoped gun in his hands.

Riley growled. "Revis."

Revis smiled and looked around. "Ladies and gentlemen don't be alarmed." He stated. "We…" He signaled to the other waiters, who were now holding guns and had their masks off. "Are tonights entertainment."

Robert looked over to see two more Broods walked up to them. "You ready?" He asked without looking back at Riley.

Riley nodded. "Always."

The Broods walked up to them and aimed their guns, small compact shotguns. "Hands up, all of you."

Robert raised his arms up, watching the Broods.

The Broods attention shifted as they heard commotion across the way.

Richard had already knocked out one Brood and was working on another coming at him with a knife.

Robert used this moment to grab the shotgun in the Broods hand and knock it away, driving a fist into the Broods face, hearing his nose break and felt him fall back.

Riley took the second Brood by the neck and, hoisting him off his feet, slammed him into the wall, decking him hard across the jaw.

The Broods jaw cracked and he fell limp immediately.

Arma joined the fray down on the dance floor, grabbing two Broods by the throat and slamming their heads together, then kicking a Brood in the gut coming up behind him.

Revis growled when he realized his men were outdone and holstered his gun and grabbed Ronald. "Come on." He snarled as he started to drag him away.

Robert looked from Revis to the other Broods coming up and back. He then turned to Riley. "Cover me." He then jumped over the railing, rolling as he hit the ground, a good ten feet down.

Riley turned to the other Broods and grinned as they aimed their guns at him. "Who's first?"

Robert ran after Revis, greeting him with a hard shoulder to his right shoulder.

Revis snarled and rolled back to his feet, holding his injured shoulder. "You son of a bitch!" He stated. "You just have to be the hero."

Robert smiled and pulled a knife out from his back, he always kept it on him, hidden in a sheath behind him. "You sure are persistent." He stood straight and looked Revis over, keeping the knife tucked behind his arm.

He wasn't much, scrawny and pale, his black hair spiked back except for his bangs. He pulled out a knife of his own and moved into stance.

Robert grinned. "Wrong move."

Revis smiled. "For you..." He lunged at Robert, driving the knife for his throat.

Robert quickly leaned away from the knife, letting Reviss own momentum move him close enough as Robert slipped the knife into a better grip and slashed Reviss ribs with the blade before spinning and stepping away.

Revis cried out in pain and held his ribs, blood dripping onto his hand.

Robert smiled and showed his blood on his knife. "First time?" He popped his neck. "I'll be gentle."

Revis chuckled as three Broods walked up beside him from out of the commotion coming from the crowd scrambling to get out alive. "Oh I don't think you should worry about me." He backed away.

Robert grinned and flipped his knife around. "Who's first?"

(Chapter 9 done)


	10. Masquerade Pt 4

(Ok now comes some combat)

The Broods pulled out batons, looking at Robert with merciless eyes.

Robert grinned. "Come on ladies, take your best shot."

The Brood to his right swung his baton first, aiming for Roberts jaw.

Robert leaned back, letting the baton graze his chin, and kicked in the Broods forward leg, hitting his knee cap. The snap of his joint being dislocated brought a bigger smile to Roberts face as he then elbowed the Brood in the throat.

The Brood dropped, his hand on his throat and his left leg dislocated as he fell face first onto the floor.

Robert turned his attention to the other Broods. "Still want to play?"

The Broods gripped their batons tighter.

Robert sighed. "Be my guest." He threw his knife at the left Brood and kicked the right one in the chest.

The left Brood dropped as the knife stuck into his eye and the right Brood fell back from the kick, his ribs cracking from the force.

Robert pulled his knife from the left Brood and walked over to the other, kneeling down and stabbing the knife into the side of his neck and pulling out, letting him bleed out.

Robert looked up as a Brood fell down in front of him.

Laurisa watched the Brood fall then turned back to the other coming at her. She took her stance and ducked as the Brood tried to wrap her in an embrace. She lifted back up, driving her palm in under his chin, forcing his head to arch back. When he regained focus he was greeted with a kick across the face, knocking him out.

Riley grabbed one of the Broods by his throat and, with a simple tug, he pulled his adams apple clean from his throat, throwing it at the second Brood coming at him.

The Brood stopped and caught it, soon realizing it was a body part he dropped it.

Riley grabbed the Brood by the sides of his face and twisted his entire head completely around, breaking his neck. He then turned to Laurisa. "You ok?"

Laurisa nodded. "I'm good, you?"

Riley looked down at his suit, which was splattered with blood. "This was a rental."

Laurisa laughed and started to the stairs. "Come on, big baby."

Robert met up with Richard and Arma. "You guys good?"

Arma nodded, his jacket was already off and his undershirt was unbuttoned at the top. "It's going to take a lot more than these pansies to take me down." He wiped sweat off his forehead.

Richard nodded, his white suit splattered with blood. "These punks got nothing man."

Robert nodded. "Well if we don't get back up this is going to be a bloodbath."

As he spoke more gunfire erupted from the main entrance, several men in suits stormed into the room, all carrying M4's and taking fire at the Broods. Michelle followed behind, wearing her leather jacket and tight black jeans, her AR15 at her side.

Arma smiled. "There's your backup."

Richard laughed. "I never thought I would say this but thank god for the Prowlers."

Robert nodded, not aware of Revis behind him, taking aim.

Revis grinned. "See you in hell." Cocking his gun.

Robert heard the gun cock and quickly spun around. He was greeted with a shot to the chest and then the shoulder.

Richard spun when he heard the shots, drawing his P99 from under his jacket and shooting Revis in the other shoulder.

Revis snarled as the shot hit and ran.

Richard shook his head and started after him, but stopped when he heard glass smashing on the upper part. He ran up and looked out the broken window, watching Revis running across the field with the other Broods who fled towards the cars parked outside. "Shit." He stated as they drove off.

Robert looked up at the ceiling. "Ouch." He stated simply.

Richard walked back over and pulled Roberts shirt apart, revealing a bullet-proof vest. Richard laughed. "You big…" He stopped as he pulled the shirt away more to show blood on Roberts arm. "Shit you got shot."

Robert looked at him. "No shit Sherlock."

Richard shook his head. "No I mean one went through."

Robert looked at the blood from his shoulder and laughed. "Oh shit you're right."

Laurisa and Riley kneeled down on Roberts other side.

Laurisa looked over the wound. "It's not fatal, but it needs to be treated before he bleeds to death."

Riley nodded. "Headquarters are close then the hospital, we can treat him there."

Richard looked up. "I'm coming with then."

Riley shrugged. "Be my guest." He picked Robert up easily and walked him outside, laying him in the back seat of the large black Dodge Ram parked out front.

Richard climbed into the back of the bed while Riley jumped into the driver side, Laurisa climbed into the passenger seat.

They drove off to the Headquarters, Robert bleeding in the back seat.

(Chapter 10 finished ^^)


	11. Masquerade Pt 5

(Chapter 11)

Robert saw white, the light above him shining bright, blinding him. His suit top was thrown on a chair beside him as he lay in a medical bed. His vest was being removed as he started to feel dizzy, most likely from lose of blood.

Laurisa threw his vest aside and looked at the wound. "He lost a lot of blood…" She stated as she grabbed a needle and thread. "The bullet went clean through, must have been high caliber."

Richard stood beside him on the other side. "I know he'll make it, the bastard is too stubborn to let a bullet kill him."

Laurisa nodded and started to stich up the entry wound. "He will need to rest for a while, he lost a lot of blood."

Richard nodded. "We'll bring him to hospital and have him rest there."

Riley stood at his feet and shook his head. "Fat chance, Revis knows his face and will be back to finish what he started."

Richard looked up at him. "So you'd rather him here?" He looked around the room, connected to the large white mansion that was Prowler Headquarters. "You don't think that Revis guy won't come here first?"

Riley nodded, his arms folded. "This is a secure location."

Richard laughed. "Yeah and you guys are big on secure."

Riley tensed lightly, though his height and mass exaggerated it. "You want to run that by me again?"

Michelle patted Riley on the shoulder. "Easy big guy…" She stated as she looked Richard over. "We're all a little tensed from everything."

Richard just turned and watched Robert.

Robert was rolled onto his side by Laurisa.

Laurisa quickly stitched the exit wound, pulling it tight. "There, all better."

Robert rolled back onto his back and smiled at her. "This is what I get for a kiss?"

Laurisa blushed lightly and shook her head. "You're lucky Riley decided to listen."

Robert looked down at the giant at his feet and nodded. "I would rather face a bull then him."

Laurisa laughed. "Then you're a smart man." She got up and walked out.

Riley walked up beside Robert. "As stupid as your stunt with Laurisa was…" He smiled. "Thanks for the warning."

Robert nodded. "Any time." He then slowly fell asleep, the morphine kicking in.

Laurisa walked down the hall, looking out at the moon. It was already late and she was tired, the events that transpired earlier left her shaking and sore. She opened the door to her room and quietly slipped her dress off, leaving on her white tank top and underwear. She then slipped into her bed, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The morning came quick, the sunlight hitting Laurisas face, waking her up. She rose gracefully and looked out at the courtyard in the back of the mansion. Her body was still sore but she was no longer shaking. She turned and grabbed a pair of pants and walked down the hall, going to check on Robert.

She stopped when she noticed he wasn't laying in the bed. "Oh shit." She stated as she walked frantically down the hall.

She found Riley in training room, watching from the upper railing of the second floor something down on the first. "Hey." She stated to him. "Have you seen…" She stopped when she followed his gaze.

Down below, shirtless, injured shoulder bandaged, his back to them showing his angel wing tattoos running from his shoulder blades down to his hip, Robert stood, laying punches into one of the several heavy bags.

She watched him. "He's not even phased." She stated.

Riley nodded. "He's been here for an hour, just working out."

She shook her head. "He's going to hurt himself more."

Robert finally gave a sign of pain as he stopped punching and rubbed his injured shoulder. He grabbed his shirt and laid it over his other shoulder and took a drink of his Gatorade.

Laurisa examined the two tattoos on his chest, one was a cross, the other was writing, like a poem verse or scripture. She blushed when she realized he was looking back up at her, the two tattoos on his neck clearly visible, reading LIFE on the right and DEATH on the left. She quickly looked over at Riley. "Make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

Riley nodded. "Will do."

Laurisa nodded then turned and left.

Robert smiled as she left and quickly slipped his shirt on, sweat running from his head down his neck. He looked down at his right forearm at the tattoo. It was a fancy cross, with a ribbon across the front, which read GABRIAL IRONS 1990-2008. "Gone…" Robert stated. "But never forgotten." He took another drink of Gatorade and started out the front door.

Laurisa met him at the front as he started for the main entrance door. "Leaving?"

Robert stopped and nodded. "I have to get back to the station and report in."

Laurisa nodded. "Of course, duty calls."

Robert smiled and nodded, opening the door. He then paused and turned back to her. "Thank you." He stated. "For the shoulder."

Laurisa smiled. "Any time."

Robert nodded and looked down. "Well…" He looked back up and waved. "See you later." He then turned and disappeared out the door.

Laurisa turned and started up the stairs, a big smile on her face.

Riley met her at the top. "What?" He asked.

Laurisa looked up at him. "Get another tag ready…" She looked back at the door. "We have another addition to make."

(End of Chapter 11)


	12. Prowlers pt 1

(Here's Chapter 12)

The taxi pulled up to the Police station, Robert exiting the passenger side.

Richard was out front to greet him, sitting in the middle of the large steps. He had a soda in one hand and a Subway sandwich in the other.

Robert sat down beside him and grabbed the other half of the Footlong. He and Richard always split the sandwich.

Richard smiled and took a bite of his half. "Rough night huh?"

Robert let out a laugh and took a bite of his, Spicy Italian, stacked with pepper-jack cheese, lettuce, jalapenos, banana peppers, pickles, olives, and pepper, as well as a hint of southwest sauce and ranch, all on Italian herbs and cheese bread. Robert loved this sandwich, it's the one him and Richard always get. "You can say that again." He replied to Richards comment. "Did you…" He started to ask.

Richard stopped him as he handed Robert a can of Monster Import. "Figured that's what you wanted." He stated as he drank is own Monster.

Robert smiled and took it. "Thanks man."

There was a loud cough behind them, Belle stood above them, her arms crossed. "You two enjoying your lunch?"

Robert and Richard looked at her then to each other then back and said in unison. "Yes!"

Belle smiled and let out a little laugh. "Tony needs you two in his office."

They both nodded and finished their sandwiches and stood, walking inside.

Arma was talking on his phone when they came in. "No way are you going to pin this on lack of action on our part!"

Robert and Richard looked at each other and stated. "FBI."

Arma shook his head. "Listen you suit-wearing, shit-eating, paper-pushing little punk….!" He snarled. "Unless you have hard evidence of anything I suggest you take these little threats of yours and shove them!" He pulled the phone from his ear and hit end, pressing hard like he was hoping it would end the life of the person on the other line.

Robert smiled. "I take it the Feds aren't happy with the party?"

Arma sighed and shook his head. "They want to blame us for the attack at the party."

Robert laughed. "I'd like to see how far that goes."

Arma shook his head. "Unfortunately you won't be able to see…" He looked up at Robert. "I just got a call from your little friends the Prowlers…" He sat down in his chair. "Apparently they have personally asked for you two to their headquarters."

Richard almost spit out his drink. "They want us for what!"

Arma shook his head. "They didn't say."

Robert shrugged. "Maybe forgot something there or something."

Richard nodded at him. "Alright…" He looked up at Arma. "We'll be back soon chief."

They were in the car and pulling away five minutes later, driving down the busy streets of Stillwater.

"So…" Richard stated, tapping Robert lightly on the hurt shoulder. "That hurt?"

Robert growled and laughed. "No it tickled." He stated sarcastically.

Richard laughed. "Well leave it to you to ruin a party."

Robert glared at him as they pulled up to the Mansion. "Oh yeah cause I planned the whole thing."

Richard shook his head and parked his car, pushing his Aviators back on his face and climbing out.

Robert followed from the other side, looking at the outside of the Mansion, he never looked at the outside. It was massive, its eggshell white walls and pillars.

Laurisa greeted them outside, Riley and Michelle at either side, as well as a scrawny tan kid, his black hair hanging to the side of his head.

Robert looked at Laurisa and smiled. "Miss me already?"

Laurisa blushed lightly then shook her head. "Actually we did." She walks towards them, holding two wooden boxes in her hands.

Richard raised a brow. "What's going on?"

Robert looked at the boxes in her hand and then up to her. "What's in the boxes?" His hand slipped behind him, grabbing for his gun.

Laurisa noticed and laughed. "Easy big boy." She handed them both a box. "It's not going to kill you."

Robert paused before letting go of his gun and took the box.

Richard looked the box over, as if inspecting for a trap.

Laurisa smiled and opened Roberts box, revealing a pair of silver dog tags. One tag was embedded with a sword shape, on either side of the handle were two wings, folded some and ran down the length of the sword. The other tag had information about Robert embedded into it, including his blood type.

Robert looked up at Laurisa. "You guys did a background check on us?"

Richard looked at his tags. "Question is why?"

Laurisa nodded. "We had to make sure the tags were correct."

Robert raised a brow. "Correct?"

A smile spread across Laurisas face. "As leader of the Prowlers, it is my honor to invite you amongst our ranks." Her eyes met with Roberts. "If you choose to accept, that is."

Robert sighed and closed the box, knowing he had to make a choice. He looked over at Richard, knowing what his answer was, just by the expression on his face.

Richard looked over at Robert and nodded.

Robert closed his box and nodded back, then handed his box back to Laurisa. "Sorry but the answer is no."

(Ok that's Chapter 12 ^^)


	13. Prowlers Pt 2

(Ok here's Chapter 13)

Laurisa took the box, a little shocked. "No?"

Richard nodded and handed his over too. "Yeah, we already have enough work with our current job."

Riley stepped forward. "You do understand you are refusing to be accepted into one of Stillwater's best independent security agencies?"

Robert smiled and nodded. "I understand but the SPD needs us more then you guys do."

Laurisa sighed and nodded. "Well the offer still stands, whenever you change your mind."

Richard nodded and turned back to the car.

Robert bowed his head to them. "Don't wait up." He then followed Richard.

As they drove off Riley shook his head. "Who needs them anyways...?" He turned and walked back to the Mansion. "Punk ass street cops."

Laurisa watched them and nodded. "They'll be back." She looked down at the boxes. "They just need their eyes opened."

Later on that night, Robert and Richard found themselves parked outside small dry cleaners, watching a group of people sitting at the corner a few yards from them.

Robert sighed and shook his head. "Why didn't we take the offer?" He looked over at Richard.

Richard smiled. "Because we got a job here, and we're needed here."

Robert nodded and replied. "Yeah true."

The group perked up as another figure walked across the street towards them, all of them had their hoods up as to hide their face, though Robert and Richard knew each one by name. It was a perk of working on the streets, they knew people and could spot a drug, or in this case, gun deal from a mile away.

The group conversed, then items were traded between the figure who walked up and the bigger of the group.

Robert pulled out his badge, letting it rest over his gray shirt. "Alright let's do this."

Richard pulled out from his parking area and pulled up to the corner, parking right up to them.

Robert got out first, brushing off his leather biker jacket, his eyes on the figure that was walking to them. "Well well well…" Robert smiled, looking over the group behind his black shades. "What do we have here?"

Richard stepped out after, his Aviators reflecting the light from the street lamp. "Looks like fun." He walked up, his badge resting over his olive green hoodie.

Robert looked at the bigger figure. "Give me the bag Andre, before you get hurt."

Andre stood a foot over Robert, and weighed much more. His skin was darker then the hoodie he wore, only two dark brown eyes shown clearly, and they were staring down at Robert as he handed the bag over.

Robert smiled and took it. "Thank you." He opened the bag, and pulled out a black .357 Magnum. "Oh shit." He stated, looking down the sights. "How much you pay for this man?"

As Andre was about to answer, a bike sped by, the engine revving loud.

Robert growled at the bike. "Shit." He turned to Andre. "I'm keeping this." He stated as he ran back to the car.

Richard jumped in the driver seat as a truck blasted by, chasing the bike. "Shit."

Robert nodded and looked at the magnum. "Shit might as well test it out."

Richard slammed the gas as he shifted into drive and they sped off after the truck.

Broods hung out of every window in the truck except the driver window, their guns drawn and aimed at the bike.

Robert leaned out the window and aimed the gunners, the gun was heavier than his M9, but he kept a steady aim. He fired a shot, the gun kicking like a cannon.

The Brood in the passenger side window collapsed, falling out of the truck, his body rolling on the street.

Richard swerved around the body and sped up to catch up. "Hit the driver."

Robert aimed at the back window and growled. "I can't keep a steady shot."

Richard sighed and shook his head. "Who the hell are these guys?"

Robert paused, thinking back to the party. "I think they called them Broods."

Richard rolled his eyes. "Well no matter, they're pissing me off."

One of the Broods realized they were trailing and turned his aim on them, firing from his AK47.

The shots spread wide and high, flying over the car.

Richard laughed. "I don't see how these guys are a threat…" He stated out loud. "They can't aim worth shit!"

Robert ducked back inside, avoiding getting shot. "Maybe you should teach them?" He smirked at Richard.

Richard shook his head. "How we going to stop them?"

After he spoke a small object bounced under the truck, bursting into a blast of fire and force, flipping the truck and erupting it into flames.

Richard swerved the car, stopping them from running into the flames.

"Holy shit." Him and Robert said in unison.

(Chapter #13 down ^^)


	14. Prowlers Pt 3

(Ok here is chapter 14, and the chapters are gonna get longer too ^^)

The truck lurched into a ball of flame, Richard and Robert could feel the heat from inside the car, only a few feet away.

Richard climbed out first, looking at the wreck. "Oh wow."

Robert slammed the door as he stepped out of the car and shook his head. "What the fuck was that!" He then heard the sound of tires screeching and a bike engine revving.

The figure crept up slowly on the bike, looking over the damage, making sure no would jump out. Seeing the coast was clear, they revved the engine and sped off.

They didn't go far before getting tackled off their bike and forced onto the ground, the helmet helping from their head hitting, but still stunning them.

Robert kneeled over the figure. "Ok fucker…" He undid the straps under the helmet with one hand, keeping his magnum trained on the body of the figure. "You got a lot of…." He pulled off the helmet, and stopped.

Her hair flowed out as the helmet was pulled off, and her bright blue eyes looked back at Robert.

Robert shook his head. "You?"

Laurisa smiled nervously. "Ok big guy…" She held her hands up in surrender. "I guess you got me."

Richard looked down at Laurisa and shook his head. "You got a lot of explaining to do."

Robert looked up, hearing more cars coming. "But right now we might wanna focus on getting out of here before more show up."

As he spoke the mustang burst into flames, hit by a RPG fired from a distance.

Richard snarled. "Damnit." He looked around, quickly spotting a coffee shop, the door opened by the grenade blast. "In there." He motioned to the door.

Robert followed his motion and nodded, picking Laurisa up onto her feet and walking with her to the shop, moving behind cover in time as the other cars pull up.

A raven-haired girl stepped out of one the cars, her eyes covered by thick black shades. She walked over to Laurisas bike, pulling out an MAC 11 UZI, aiming at the bike and riddling it with bullets until it burst into flames along with the others.

Laurisa hissed and shook her head. "I just paid that off."

Robert didn't reply, focusing on the group. "Ok I got five cars…" He looked at Richard. "Maybe fully loaded too."

Richard nodded. "Ok I got about ten spare mags on me." He looked at Robert. " How many you got?"

Robert checked his Magnum in his hand. "I got 5 more shots out of this, and about ten extra mags in my M9, plus the gun is loaded too."

Laurisa shook her head, creeping slowly towards the back of the shop.

Robert looked over at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Laurisa stood up when she was out of complete sight and pointed to the back door. "Out of here…" She looked at Robert. "With as little bloodshed as possible too."

Robert looked at Richard. "Seems like a better plan to run."

Richard nodded. "Less ammo we have to use the better." He crept over and stood beside Laurisa.

Robert followed suit and they all three slipped through the door, ending up in a back alley.

Robert looked around. "Ok so we are in downtown…" He paused. "We should head…"

Laurisa smiled and shook her head, heading down the alley. "This way big guy, we should end up on 2nd street and we can just hike up to the HQ from there."

Robert grinned, shocked by her attitude. "A girl who knows her way..." He walked up to her. "Ok 2nd street it is…" He looked back at Richard. "But Broods are gonna be scouting the streets…" He shrugged. "And the HQ is on the other side of town."

Richard chuckled. "Michael's pad is on the way isn't it?"

Robert nodded. "Might as well stop in and grab some gear and a ride."

Laurisa looked at them both. "Ok so Michaels first?"

Robert nodded and started down the alley. "Follow us."

A few minutes later they reached a large white mansion, surrounded by a large white wall with spikes on top.

Robert walked up to the main gate, pressing on the intercom. "Yo, Mike, it's Knight."

A few minutes later a voice replied tiredly. "Bro you know what time it is?"

Robert smiled and replied. "I know man and I'm sorry, but I need a favor man."

The gate opened. "Alright man, come on in."

They walked up the curving driveway and up to the front door, where a talk rugged looking man was waiting.

He was only wearing shorts, his entire upper torso like Roberts, covered in scars and tattoos. He watched them walk up, his eyes cold and focused, but his expression calm and relaxed. A skill he acquired in his years of service in the SEALS.

Robert grinned as he walked up. "Hey bro, sorry for the inconvenience."

Michael shook his head. "Hey you guys helped me out a lot in the past…" He walked with them inside. "It's the least I can do…" He looked back at them. "Now what can I do for you guys?"

The main entrance into the mansion was even more of a sight then the outside, a large marble statue of a group of soldiers, each with guns drawn and aimed at invisible oncoming attackers, stood in the center, from their guns water came flowing into the pool below. Two sets of stairs curved around the statue and up to an overlooking balcony.

Richard smiled, taking in the scenery. "We need some more guns and a ride." He looked at Michael.

Michael raised a brow. "The UMP's I gave and the Mustang, what happened to them?"

Robert gulped. "Well we lost the UMP's during a chase and the mustang…" He drifted off, looking at Richard.

Richard sighed. "Gang called the Broods blew it up."

Michael shook his head and made a tisk sound. "Damn man, those punks have been trying to force my business into their gang." He sighed and walked off to a hall to the left. "They want me supply only their men."

Robert followed with the others. "Don't even have to ask what you told them." He grinned.

Michael shook his head. "Let's just say if they want to reproduce they won't be coming anywhere near me again." He stopped at the elevator at the end of the hall, opening it and leading them all inside before hitting the button labeled UNKNOWN.

The elevator took them down, the doors opening onto a completely different scenery. Rows upon rows off Gun racks, each slot filled, lined the large space, lined up in rows and segments.

Robert laughed. "I love this room." He stepped out of the elevator and walked through the rows. "I see some new toys man." He pulled a Vector SMG from the rack.

Michael nodded. "Gotta be ready, those Broods are getting some heavy firepower." He looked at them all. "And their supplier has much more connections in the military then I do."

Robert nodded and looked at Laurisa. "You gonna be ok with this?" He asked. "I mean taking illegal weapons?"

Laurisa shook her head at him and took the Vector out of his hands, grabbing a bag from a table and shoving it into it with a grin. "I'm not the princess you think I am." She moved down the row, picking out more guns.

Robert just stood there watching her, completely dumbfounded. "Wow…" He muttered to himself.

Richard looked at Michael. "We owe you man."

Michael patted him on the shoulder. "Kill those punk kids and find out who's trying to outsell me man, that will be payment enough."

Robert picked up an MP7 and put into a bag of his own, then looked over at Michael. "Ok so now a ride."

Michael grinned and walked down the rows. "Right this way." He led them across the entire room, the rows of guns ending and rows of cars began. "You won't believe how much many you can make from legitimately selling cars man." He smiled. "I think I'm started to pull in more revenue selling cars then I am selling guns."

Laurisa walked up to a Cadillac Escalade and grinned. "How about this one?"

Robert looked at the SUV and smiled. "Definitely enough space for the toys." He looked at Laurisa, losing his train of thought.

She had taken off her jacket, which she tied to her waist, and was only in another gray tank top, kneeling down to check the undercarriage of the car.

It wasn't her choice of attire that took Robert off guard, but her attitude. It was completely different now than when they danced at the party. The refined uptight woman in the white dress was replaced by a badass, more laid back, biker girl who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty.

Laurisa looked up at Robert and smiled. "You ok there?" She stood up.

Robert snapped out of his trance and nodded. "Yeah sorry." He smiled. "Just a nice truck is all."

Laurisa nodded, her expression showing she didn't believe him. "Uh huh…" She opened the driver side door. "Alright soldier boys, let's get back to the HQ."

Richard raised a brow. "Uhhhh I'm the driver here lady."

Laurisa shook her head. "Not anymore, I'm a safer driver then you anyways."

Robert looked at Richard and shrugged. "Just this once man." He then walked around and climbed into the passenger side front seat.

Richard sighed and eventually climbed into the back seat, sitting in the middle.

Michael walked up the window beside Robert. "Guys, try to keep this one in one piece, ok?"

Robert grinned. "No promises bro."

Laurisa pulled from the space and started out the exit and eventually onto the main road. Beginning their drive back to the HQ.

Robert looked at the bracelet on his arm, made off survival rope with a dog tag on tied to it to complete the loop. The tags read GABRIAL IRONS, as well as more information. Robert read the information in his head, though he already knew it by hear.

Laurisa looked over at him. "You got smoke coming out your ears…" She smiled, her eyes back on the road. "What's got you bugged?"

Robert sighed and shook his head. "Old memories." He looked out at reflection in the window. "Old friends."

(ok there's chapter 14 ^^, and I did say it was gonna be longer ^^)


	15. Prowler Pt 3 Memories

(Ok here's chapter 15, I apologize to my dedicated critic, I was planning on a plot but also trying to keep it to the randomness that it Saints Row ^^ if you keep sticking in there I promise the story will pick up, as well the detailing, and thank you for your very helpful reviews ^^)

The SUV cruised through the city, slipping through the traffic with ease and speed. Laurisa keeping the large vehicle amazingly under control. Her eyes constantly darting from in front of her to her left and right and even behind, keeping everybody in check on the road with her.

Robert looked back at Richard, sound asleep in the back seat then back to the road. "So how long have you been a Prowler?" He asked Laurisa, simply hoping to break the silence.

Laurisa smiled at the question, her eyes never moving from the road. "All my life, my father trained me when I could walk and talk."

Robert nodded. "Your father is the real Prowler leader isn't he?"

Laurisa nodded. "I am the next in line to command but for now he is our leader."

Robert looked over at her. "So I was close at the party."

Laurisa felt her cheeks grow warm, remembering the party. "Yeah you were."

The sun was just on the horizon, giving Robert enough light to see her blush before turning his gaze back on the road, a smile on his face.

When they reached the Prowler HQ, the sun was already up in their faces, shining bright and strong even through Roberts shades.

When they pulled to a stop Robert turned back and tapped Richard gently on the shoulder. "Hey we're here." He said.

Richard woke with a start, his hand quickly under his over-shirt reaching for his gun.

Robert smirked at his action. "Easy, we're here." He said before climbing out of the SUV.

They were greeted by a group of suited men, all carrying MP5's aimed at Robert and Richard.

Richard climbed out of the SUV, two PDW's in hand. He tossed one to Robert and snapped the other up, aiming at the group.

Robert caught the PDW and turned back to the group of men, aiming the PDW. "What's the meaning of this?"

Laurisa moved to step between them but was pulled away with some force, moving her away as the group enclosed around Robert and Knight.

Michelle held Laurisa behind her as she watched the group. "You two know how much shit you're in!?" She asked Robert and Richard.

Robert didn't look over when he replied. "This is the thanks we get?"

"Thanks?" A voice from behind the group stated. The tone was feminine with a strong tone, more assertive then anything. "You're lucky you're still alive right now."

The group parted in front of Robert and Richard, revealing another fair-haired lady walking up to them.

"Now you two have a lot to explain for…" Her stern eyes, hidden behind reddish shades, cut right into Robert, he could sense . "For starters…" She paused and walked over to Laurisa. "Exactly what were you two doing with this young lady here?" She nodded to Laurisa.

Robert watched the woman, she was definitely older, but from her posture and assertive tone, he could see she wasn't one to take lightly. When she moved next to Laurisa, however, Robert figured out why. "Well this young lady we found during our night patrols racing like a bat out of hell from a couple Broods, as you guys call them…" He lowered his gun and set it in the SUV. "We decided to assist her then a few bullets and a hand-grenade later we rode back up here…" He smirked. "To bring your daughter back here safe and sound."

Laurisa turned to the woman. "Mom they're telling the…." She then turned to knight. "You knew?"

Robert chuckled. "Well one of my jobs in the Army was facial recognition." He walked up to them, ignoring the guns turning to him. "I do apologize ma'am." He bowed his head to her.

The woman looked from Robert to Laurisa. "Go inside dear, get cleaned up…" She turned back to Robert. "I wish to speak to these two."

Robert watched Laurisa walk into the mansion, Michelle following behind her, before turning back to the woman.

The woman turned back to Robert, her eyes cutting at him again. "I know who you are, Mr. Knight, and frankly I am severely disappointed…" She paused. "You drove a car off a bridge for god sakes."

"And in that he saved the very man who kept us in business." A second voice stated, one much more masculine and relaxed.

Robert looked over, and gasped quietly, his heart skipping a beat.

Even with the graying hair and age slowly setting into his features, the man's face was impossible to mistake. His aqua blue eyes showed the years of experience and strength, his smile showed understanding wisdom as he walked over to Robert, looming over him at 6'6".

Robert looked at the man. "Nathan Armstrong?" He stated in a shocked voice. "I thought you retired."

Richard lowered his gun, walking up to Knight. "No way."

Robert nodded. "The Nathan Armstrong, man who still holds the record for highest number of Saints put behind bars."

Nathan chuckled lightly and nodded. "I see my reputation precedes me..." He patted Robert on the shoulder. "I've heard a lot about you as well, young man."

Robert tensed some, looking at the man. "Don't believe everything you read."

Nathan smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He turned to the woman. "Hunny go see if Laurisa is ok please?"

The woman nodded and turned up the path to the mansion.

Nathan turned to the men in suits next. "Gun's down, head back inside."

The men did as instructed, moving together in a group as they hurried inside.

Robert watched as everyone vanished into the mansion then turned back to Nathan, his stomach feeling like it was filled with bricks.

Nathan turned back to both of them. "Come on, we have much to discuss." He then turned and followed the others into the mansion.

Richard looked over at Robert. "That's man who was shot ten times and yet still managed to arrest his attacker."

Robert shook his head. "Eight of those shots hit armor, only two hit him, one to the hip and the other in his kneecap."

Richard raised a brow. "Ok it's kind of creepy you know the details." He stated before heading up to the Mansion with Nathan.

Robert sighed and slowly following, a memory playing in his head.

**Nine years ago….**

He was much younger, about seventeen or eighteen at the time, crouched behind a stack of boxes in an old shipping factory. His hands were shaking some, the AK47 in his hands slightly rattling from it as he tried to slow his breath and heartbeat. He dressed differently than he did now, instead of the blue baggy jeans he usually wore, he was in a bright red shirt, a black skull design on the front, his legwear was tight black jeans with black combat boot. This was his regular attire, working for the Brotherhood required this out of him, to show dedication and loyalty.

From the other side of the boxes came voices, several of them, talking in small quick commands and signals, basic talk for SWAT and Police.

From the group one voice rang out above them, deep and commanding. "Bravo unit secure the exits, we don't want any of them to slip away."

Robert recognized the voice, even hidden behind the boxes. He gripped his gun tighter, his heart skipping beats with every sound of footsteps slowly working towards him.

"Maro!" The voice shouted out loud, along with the sound of a gun being drawn.

Another voice came from behind Robert, the massive figure hidden somewhat in the shadows. "I should've killed you a long time ago." A light was shined on the figure, showing his half-scarred face and smug look.

Robert looked at the massive figure named Maro, his leader, watching him lock eyes with the man on the other side of the boxes.

The man replied. "You're coming with me Maro, we know all about your operations and weapons, you can't run from this one."

Maro smirked. "I wouldn't too be sure of that one." He glanced down at Robert.

Robert knew the signal, he quickly spun up in front of Maro, his gun aimed at the light, knowing the man was behind it.

The light dropped, revealing the man, dressed in full SWAT gear, he still looked the same, even back then. His aqua blue eyes looking at Robert.

"What's your name, son?" Nathan asked Robert.

Robert gripped his AK tighter. "What's it too you?"

Nathan smiled, the same understanding smile, brought from his years of experience. "You don't have to do this, son, you think he would do the same for you?" He asked, nodding to Maro.

Maro growled. "Don't listen to him, boy, and shoot him."

Roberts heart started to race, his hands shaking some.

Nathan noticed and chuckled, lowering his gun he had aimed at Maro. "It's ok…" He holstered his gun and held his hands up. "I'm unarmed, you wouldn't shoot an unarmed man would you?"

Maro looked down at Robert. "Shoot him." He stated in a low angry tone. "Do it, boy."

Nathan looked Robert in the eyes, making Robert shake even more. " Listen to him, son, hear that anger?"

Maro snarled. "Shoot him you twerp." He snapped.

Nathan shook his head. "You don't have to listen any more, you don't have to be afraid."

Robert's eyes grew wide, the words he spoke hitting him with shock.

Nathan smiled, seeing his reaction. "You are a tough one, I can see that…" He moved closer to Robert. "But you don't have to listen to him, no matter how big and bad he seems, he is nothing more than a bully."

Maro looked back, seeing an open gun case, inside laid a loaded Desert Eagle, he quietly stepped back some, moving closer to the gun.

Nathan looked up at Maro, then back down to Robert. "Listen to me, Maro, he's done…" He took another step. "He's going to be put away for a long time, and isn't going to be able to hurt anyone anymore."

Maro snarled, turning and snatching the gun up in his hand. "Like hell!" He shouts as he moves the gun into aim at Nathan.

Nathan drew his gun before Maro could pull the trigger, firing a round into Maros right shoulder, forcing him to drop his arm and lower the gun.

Startled, Robert jumped and squeezed the trigger of his AK, firing off ten rounds before releasing the trigger.

Nathan stumbled back into a stack of boxes, most the shots hitting his vest, stopped by the plating. Blood started to pour from his hip and his knee, where two shots managed to break through.

Robert felt his stomach churn and his arms give to the weight of the gun, dropping it on the ground as his legs went next, dropping him onto his knees. He felt wet on his cheeks and realized he was crying. He was use to shooting people, and killing, but they were all rival gangs and drug-dealers. He had never shot a cop before, and knew now the reason why.

The rest of the SWAT unit moved in on Robert and Nathan, quickly putting Robert onto his stomach with his hands behind his back, tying them with the zip-ties.

Robert looked up at Nathan, his deep blue eyes wide still in shock.

What shocked him even more was the fact that Nathan was looking back at him, a soft smile on his face.

(well thing's are going personal among the prowlers, DUN DUN DUUUUUN!, lol part 2 of this dark flashback coming soon.)


	16. Initiation

(Here is 16 know it's been awhile but writers block is a bitch -.-, also the part two of the flashback will be later XD I am evil)

Present Day.

Robert and Richard walked back into the Mansion, taking in the view of the entryway.

Placed in the middle flowed a fountain, the golden statue loomed from a white base, a knight clad in crusade armor. His shield held off to his left, leaning against his hip, in his right hand he held a short-sword, holding it up so the blade so the blade was in front of his face, which was covered by the large cylinder-like helmet worn in the movies. A series of curved spouts formed out of the base, surrounding the knight as they gracefully shot water out into the pool surrounding the structure.

Robert chuckled as he walked up to the statue. "A little strong of a symbol isn't it?" He looked to Nathan, nodding to the statue. He hadn't noticed the statue the last time he was here, mainly due to the fact that he was in a hurry to leave, also he was still somewhat lightly disoriented by the fight.

Nathan smirked. "What symbol do you see?" He walked up beside Robert, looking up at the statue.

Robert directed his gaze back to the statue. "Power, tenacity, vigilance…" He looked back to Nathan. "Strength."

Nathan chuckled. "Close…" He patted Robert on the shoulder. "Come, let's begin the initiation." He started around the statue, walking past the two large curving stairs leading to the upper floors of the mansion.

A hour later Robert found himself up against a steel caging of a MMA style octagon, gripping the wire of the cage to hold himself up after being forced into it by a devastating forward kick to his chest.

Riley stood in front of Robert, grinning as he took a step back. He wore the same pair of black MMA shorts as Robert, the Prowler shield and sword on the sides, as well as MMA style gloves and wrapping on his feet.

Robert pushed himself back up to his feet, chuckling. "Cheap shot, asshole." He moved back into his boxer stance.

Riley let out a quick laugh. "Well how about you show how it's done." He moved into his stance, mimicking Roberts boxer-stance.

Smirking as he watched Riley, Robert shifted forward, keeping his hands up as he prepped to attack.

Outside the ring, sitting at the benches, Nathan and Laurisa looked over the X-rays and scans they performed on Robert.

Laurisa shook her head. "He should be dead or crippled…" She flipped through the scans as Robert tried to hit Riley, with no prevail. "His joints are reinforced with bearings and bars, his spine held in place by more metal barring…" She looked up at Robert as he countered a straight jab with a hard head-butt, which appeared to hurt Riley more as he took a step back, rubbing his hand, giving Robert an impressed look. "His entire skull is plated in metal…" She watched Robert lunge at Riley, dealing quick blows to his abdomen as Riley moved to block and strike. "He shouldn't be alive."

Nathan smirked as he watched Riley force Robert back, even with his larger frame Riley was a fast fighter, faster than most his size, making him trouble for anybody caught in his wrath.

Robert, however, was a different story; the blows he dealt hit Riley harder than expected. Riley was impressed by this, given the man was practically small enough for Riley to pick up with two fingers, his blows hit like a cannon ball, and with incredible speed.

"He's turned it into a weapon…" Nathan stated, watching both men continued back and forth. "The damage to his body has affected his nerves, nulling his sense of pain…" He watched Robert receive as heavy right hook to the jaw, a blow that would knock out a normal man, but only forced Robert to stumble. "He's not limited by the feeling of pain like normal people, it's become nulled to the point where he doesn't even process it, making his blows stronger and his endurance higher."

Riley shook his head as he watched Robert turn back to face him. "No fucking way…" He snarled. "That was supposed to knock you out."

A chuckle escaped Roberts lips. "Sorry to disappoint." He then charged forward at Riley.

With a worried look, Laurisa watched the fight. "It also makes him wreck-less…" She turned to Nathan. "The lack of pain receptors gives him a sense of limitless capabilities."

With a loud sigh, Riley shook his head. "You're really asking for it." He brought his hands up into his stance, the muscles in his arms tensing, showing he was preparing to deal a heavy blow.

Nathan nodded to Laurisas comments. "Indeed it does."

As Robert closed in, Riley drew his right hand back, preparing his blow.

Robert noticed and grinned, bringing his hands down, opening his defense as he hunched his head some. "Come on, give me all you got."

The blow echoed through the cage as Rileys hand connected with Roberts forehead, making a loud thump as both men stood frozen in position.

A few seconds later Robert finally made the first move, dropping to one knee as his head stayed hunched.

Nathan smirked. "Being wreck-less is a gamble, most times you only end up hurting yourself…" He paused and looked to Riley. "But if done right…" He watched as Riley stumbled back against the cage, holding the his right hand in his left as he cringed some in pain. "It can defeat even the best of strategists."

Robert shook his head, clearing his vision as he rose once again to his feet. "Well, I certainly won't be doing that again." He looked up at Riley, the blow had cut open his forehead, sending blood down over his right eye. "Another strike like that will kill me." His body was shaky, the blow had sent a shockwave through him from his head.

Chuckling, Riley rolled his shoulders, letting go of his broken hand. "Good, given nobody has survived that blow in all my years of fighting." He moved back into his stance.

Robert laughed. "Not the first time I've heard that."

"Enough..." Nathan had moved into the ring by that time, looking at both of them. "Riley, go with Laurisa and get that looked at." He turned to Robert as Riley exited the cage.

Feeling a shiver down his back from the stare, Robert looked to Nathan. "Well, do I qualify for your merry little gang?"

Nathan simply smirked as he turned back to the cage door. "Eight a.m, I want you and Richard here for your first mission."

Robert cocked his head. "Sure I should be working with this?" He pointed to the gash on his head.

Turning back, Nathan just shook his head and continued walking. "Talk to Laurisa…" He moved out of the cage and started for the mansion. "I'm sure we have some power ranger band-aids and lollipops laying around somewhere for your little boo-boo."

Robert chuckled as he followed Nathan out, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. "Smartass." He stated loud enough for Nathan to hear.

Without looking back, Nathan replied. "Eight a.m sharp, and bring any tactical gear you have..." He smirked. "You're going to need it."

(Ok so there's Chapter 16, things are going to pick up I promise lol)


	17. Hostile Takeover Pt 1

(Ok here's so here's where the plot starts to thicken)

The cold cut through Roberts Condor tactical jacket, hitting him in the chest like a fist. "Holy shit it's freezing up here." He rubbed his hands together, looking at Richard. "I think we got screwed on this gig man."

They both stood on the platform of a helipad up on top the Ultor Executive building, guarding the Ultor executive helicopter. It was their first mission since joining the Prowlers, and they were positioned outside in the cold.

Richard looked out at the other buildings, without so much as a light shiver. "You gotta start small, bro, work your way up." He looked over at Robert. "Besides, at least you got your new gun paid off."

With a smirk Robert drew his brand new 1911 Colt Tactical, completely black with fiber optic iron sights and custom rubber grips. "Yeah the new salary is better at least." He holstered the pistol and looked to Richard. "How the fuck are you not cold?"

Richard chuckled, he was only wearing his Olive Green hoodie for warmth, a jacket much thinner then Roberts. "I don't know, guess I'm cold blooded."

Robert nodded. "That's for damn sure."

Inside at the executive office, Laurisa and Riley watched as Roland discussed business with another big shot CEO.

Michelle, who was previously scoping the hall outside, walked up to the two and watched as the older man ripped into Roland, who showed no sign of panic or worry.

"This guy isn't the same man we met a few days ago." Michelle looked to Laurisa.

With a nod, Laurisa replied. "Guns and explosives are one thing, but business and politics…" She grinned. "This man is a predator."

Riley shook his head. "This is why I stick to security, a lot simpler."

The older man, named Gus Felderman, slammed his fist into the table. "You listen here, boy, I have been operating this company since before you were even conceived…" He pointed an aggravated finger at Roland. "And I will be damned if I'm gonna let a young naïve little twerp like you tell me how to run it!"

Roland smiled calmly, which made the others rather uneasy. "Mr. Felderman, your company controls the daily operations of Stillwaters docks…" He paused. "And the distribution of illegal arms has skyrocketed…" He leaned forward, looking the CEO directly in the eyes. "Do you know why?"

Felderman shook his head. "No I don't, enlighten me."

Roland stood up immediately, both hands on his desk as he glared. "Because someone in your operations is allowing unregistered shipments into our city…" He sat back down. "Your security has failed to do its job, and because of that we have a psychotic street gang on the loose causing chaos and killing thousands for fun!" He let out a sigh. "So it's in my best interest to solve this issue before things escalate any further…" He pulled out a checkbook from his coat pocket. "Money is, of course, no issue, and I am willing to pay heavily for the rights to all shipping docks in Stillwater."

With a quick scoff, Felderman shook his head. "I wouldn't sell the rights to you for any amount of money…" He tapped a finger on the desk loudly. "I would bleed for this company, there's no way I'm giving it too you!" He rose from his chair, his own security stepping up behind him. "You're still young and stupid, so you listen here and head my words." He leaned down, pointing at Roland. "This kind of business is bloody and vicious…" He grinned, brushing a hand through his greying short hair. "Better watch yourself; accidents happen quite often in this line of work." He adjusted his red tie as he turned to walk to the door.

Roland rose from his chair. "Threats won't work on me, Mr. Felderman…" He walked around and up to man. "The stock holders are on my side with this one, it's only a matter of time before I obtain the rights…" He held out his hand as Felderman turned to face him, another grin on his face. "Either through you or the courts, either way I will have them."

Felderman scowled and shook Rolands hand. "You're in over your head, Mr. Watson…" He pulled him close. "In this business, you're dealing with killers."

Roland chuckled as he started to say something, only to be interrupted by the alarms ringing.

Without hesitating, Riley dropped the tactical bag he was carrying, pulling out the assault vest and Mossberg M500 tactical shotgun. "Get Roland and the asshole behind the desk." He moved up to wall, looking around the corner down the short hallway that lead to the door. "Michelle, Laurisa, you cover them…" He nodded to the two CEOs. "You geniuses with me." He looked to Feldermans security, each now holding Smith and Wessen M&P .40s.

Robert looked off at a light growing bigger off in the distance. "Hey, we expecting any backup?" He asked Richard.

Richard looked at the light, which slowly turning to a black assault helicopter. "I wasn't aware of any backup."

They both heard the sound of miniguns whirring, preparing to fire.

"Oh shit!" They said in unison as they ran across the helipad to the edge, sliding off and onto the landing below as the guns fired upon the executive helicopter.

The executive chopper was nothing but chunks of metal and parts in less than a minute, the minigun tearing the metal to pieces like it was butter.

Robert pulled out his Colt as he looked to Richard, barely able to hear the alarms going off. "Well I'm not cold anymore…" He stated as the guns ceased fire and the chopper moved over the helipad, now covered by fire and burnt metal.

Richard nodded as men in full black assault gear zipped down to onto the helipad. "Who are these clowns?"

Robert watched them all draw AK47's, complete with Red dot sights and suppressors. "I don't know, looks like mercs, way too tactical for thieves or gangsters." He watched all of two the group enter the building, the two stood guard over the door.

Inside the main door blasted open from a door breaching charge, filling the room with smoke as Riley kept his shotgun trained on the door. "Get down!" He shouted to Laurisa and Michelle.

Before he could react, however, a grenade rolled to his feet, exploding into a bright flash, blinding him some.

From the smoke another group dressed in similar gear as the ones on the roof quickly moved in, the closest one to Riley pulling out a stun gun and firing it directly into Rileys chest, cranking it to full power, while two of his teammates did the same to Feldermans guards.

From behind the desk Laurisa and Michelle crouched, poking up with their pistols and quickly took aim, firing at the two closest.

The men stumbled some but their armor stopped the 9mm rounds from penetrating. They then quickly returned fire, aiming mainly for the desk to make them hide.

Roland sat behind the desk, watching Laurisa and Michelle hunch down to avoid the gun fire. "Is this a common thing with you guys?" He stated with a slight smile, his voice much calmer then the last incident.

Laurisa nodded. "Like clockwork really." She gasped as the heavy metal desk is lifted up from the side and flipped over, one of the assaulters looming beside them as the rest kept their guns trained on them.

Laurisa and Michelle sighed as they dropped their guns and held their hands up.

Roland looked at the men and smirked. "Good afternoon, gentlemen…" He rose to his feet, his hands up. "Now that you've made yourselves at home, I suppose we can begin negotiating."

"Oh that won't be necessary, Mr. Watson." Another figure walked through the smoke, his face covered by a balaclava like the rest, but instead of a MICH Helmet and ballistic goggles, he wore tactical shades and a Red Beret. "We only want one thing from you…" He walked up to Roland, standing a good two feet over the 5' 6" CEO. "Is your life."

Robert and Richard watched the soldiers from beneath the walkway to the door.

Richard signaled to Robert as he holstered his pistol.

Nodding, Robert took a bullet out of his guns clip and holstered his own gun, taking the bullet and chucking it quietly towards the helipad.

The round made a loud clanging sound as it hit the metal on the far end of the helipad.

The soldiers took aim, moving to the helipad, leaving the door unguarded.

Quietly moving onto the walkway, both Robert and Richard drew their knives, moving up behind the guards.

Robert moved first, driving his foot into the back of the guards knee, forcing him down as Robert covered his mouth with his hand, driving his knife into the side of the guards neck, piercing through his carotid artery. Then, with a quick slice forward, he let go of the guard, watching as he fell to the ground, blood pooling on the helipad around him.

Richard moved next as the second guard turned to aim at Robert as he stabbed the first. He kicked the man's AK away and turned to him as the guard tried to counter with right hook. Richard ducked under punch, quickly snapping back up and looping behind the guard, pulling him close and quickly slicing his throat, letting him drop down next to the first guard.

"Russians…" Robert stated as he looked over the dead guards, looking at their passports. "Looks like they didn't clear customs either…" He looked to Richard. "We got to get to the others." He pulled the vest of one of the guards and grabbed his AK, gearing himself up. "So elevator?" He nodded to the entrance.

As they spoke the radios on the bodies blared to life. "Sig, Dimitri, report in."

Robert and Richard looked at each other then back to the bodies.

"Bravo team move to extraction point, find out where those two went." The voice stated.

"Well it's gonna be a bloody way to the elevator." Robert stated. "Better get ready."

Richard looked over one of the guards, pulling a set of rope from his pouch. "Well…" He showed the rope to Robert, nodding to the edge of landing. "There's always a plan B."

Robert shook his head immediately. "I'd rather face the firing squad." He looked to the door.

Richard grabbed a second rope and handed it to Robert. "The less blood the better, discretion is key." He rigged his rope as he walked to the edge, looping it in.

Robert followed, rigging his own rope. "I fucking hate heights." He stepped back with Richard.

Richard chuckled. "You didn't seem so scared dropping a car off that bridge."

Looking at Richard, Robert nodded. "Yeah, cause there was WATER under us…" He looked to the edge. "Nice, soft, cushioned water."

The exit door flew open as more of the soldiers filed out, quickly aiming at the two and firing.

The shots hit wide at their feet as they gripped the ropes.

"Here we go!" Richard stated as he bolted first.

Robert sighed and followed after him. "Fuck this shit!"

As they reached the edge both men pushed off the platform, throwing themselves to the mercy of the vast nothing below. They both felt their bodies tense and their stomachs lurch, but both men knew they couldn't miss, everything depended on them staying alive.

(Well here's Chapter 17 ^^)


	18. Hostile Takeover Pt 2

(Ok so the plot continues)

Robert kept the rope loosely gripped in his hands, knowing it would go taught any second.

He wasn't far off as the rope reached its limit, making a light snap sound as they were both pulled back towards the building. They quickly readjusted, bringing their guns up and firing at the oncoming window to weaken it.

As soon as he hit through the glass Robert drew his knife, cutting his line, forcing him to fall into the room into a roll. He kept his gun up as he scanned the room, seeing the people peer over cubicles at them. "Don't be alarmed." He moved into the room with Richard. "But we're going to have to ask all of you to evacuate the building…" He looked at the people, seeing that they weren't moving, and fired a round from his AK at the roof. "Get out of here!" He shouted, smiling as he saw they scurry to the exits.

Richard moved up and looked at Robert. "Smooth one."

Robert rolled his eyes and moved to the exit. "We're about six levels down from the others, and probably on the other side of the building…" He checked his gun. "The ones on the roof probably informed the others of our escape so they'll most likely have Roland and the old man heavily guarded."

Richard nodded. "Masako should be on its way, but we need to get to the others first."

He, of course, was talking about Ultor Masako, a special security unit of Ultor, highly trained and very dangerous.

With a nod, Robert moved into the stairwell. "They most likely eliminated the guards here already, so we'll have some time until the backup units arrive." He moved up the stairs, keeping his gun up.

Following close behind, watching the stairs down behind them, Richard replied. "We still need to get Roland safe, if he doesn't notify Masako, we're just targets to them."

As much as he hated it, Robert knew Richard was right as they reached their floor. He moved into the work room, seeing a similar set of cubicles as the room they left.

Richard pulled Robert into one of the cubicles as the door behind them burst open, a few of the attackers filed in and fired at them.

Robert gripped his gun and aimed it blindly out at the attackers, firing in short bursts. He grinned as he heard one of the attackers drop from a stray bullet. "We have to get to the other side." He hunched over as a round pierced through the thin board right by his left ear. "Fuck."

Grabbing a grenade from one his pouches, Richard chuckled. "Flashbang."

Robert watched as Richard lobbed it, smirking as he heard it go off, blinding the attackers.

The Attackers didn't have time to adjust their eyes as well placed rounds were shot between their eyes, dropping them before they could react.

Robert quickly changed his guns Mag, standing and scanning the area for any more movement.

"All clear man, let's move to the others." Richard stated

Robert nodded. "Team two to team one..." He brought his forearm up to his mouth, speaking into the mic clipped to his sleeve. "The emergency LZ has been compromised, moving to current location, over." He waited for a response, hearing only static. "Team two to Team one, come in, over." 

Richard tapped on his own radio. "I'm not even picking you up." He pulled out his cellphone, trying to hit the home button. "Fuck, EMP." He looked around. "Must have stored them around the building awhile ago..." He looked to Robert. "Set them off as they struck."

Robert nodded as he ripped the radio from the vest he stole. "Their's are still working..." He adjusted the dials. "Which means we got bigger issues..." He replaced the radio back into the pouch. "Russians with Assault Helicopter and full military gear complete with EMP hardened radios..." He paused. "Who all managed to slip past customs and make it into the states with all said accessories."

Raising a brow, Richard looked at him. "Whoever pulled this off must have a lot of power somewhere."

Robert shrugged as he started for the exit. "All I know is we better get to the others ASAP."

A few levels up Laurisa and the others were being escorted down the hall, Roland and Felderman were led by a separate group, divided from the others by more Russians.

"Well isn't this fucking perfect…" Flederman snarled. "You can rest assured you will be hearing from my Lawyers, Roland!"

Roland chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I will be looking forward to that…" He looked over to his fellow businessman, his expression calm and collected. "For the record, terrorist attacks are covered by Ultor insurance." He smiled. "Under my control you and your employees would receive a substantial compensation for all this without the need for a court, which probably won't rule in your favor anyways."

With a shocked look, Felderman replied. "We're in the middle of a hostage situation and you're going to stand there, calm and cool, and continue to try and get me to sell?"

Roland chuckled. "Well you did say this business was bloody a vicious…" He paused, looking to the Soldiers in front. "I mean this isn't your first time being kidnapped after all…" He looked back to Felderman, a sly grin on his face. "Right?"

Felderman blinked. "Yes, yes it is!?"

Roland chuckled and shook his head. "Well rest assured, we're perfectly safe..." He looked back at Laurisa and Riley before turning back to Felderman. "Two of my bodyguards are still out there somewhere in this building..." He looked to the old man, the smile still shining on his face. "And knowing those two, they are pulling something stupid and dangerous."

Six floors down Robert and Richard found themselves once again pinned down just down the hall from the nearest Elevator as another group of attackers set up a post, dragging one of the cabinets from the office room and barricading the elevator with a Pecheng LMG, spraying rounds down the hall at them.

"They must really want us dead..." Richard spoke through his radio, the continuous fire drowning out any outside noise. "I mean a PKP is a little much for a close-quarters fight don't you think?"

"These guys are clearly Russian freelance..." Robert replied through his com. "They're infamous for unconvential tactics..." He peeked around the corner, immediately retreating back as the rounds flew past him. "Set up a LMG in a narrow choke point, miminum chance of failure."

The rounds hit the wall near Richard as he peered around the corner. "Thank god when they built Ultor Tower they decided on fortified walls." He measured the distance and nodded. "Ok, 13 second dash to the bunker, five enemies..." He gripped his gun. "Got five rounds left in this clip..." He paused. "12 second reload on that PKP."

The rounds stopped as the gun depleted it's ammo, the Gunner signaling for a reload, the man to his right prepping a new box as the gunner unloaded the first. A man to their left watched the hall, while the other two stood behind the group, ready to move in when one falls.

Richard spun on his heel, the marksman training kicking in as he snapped the AK up to where the gunman stood off to the left, firing a round into his neck then locked on one of the men in the back as he moved forward quickly, firing the second round between his eyes. He was halfway as his locked onto the third man, a round going through his eye.

He shifted to the Gunner as he and the last man loaded the rounds into the PKP, taking aim and pulling the trigger. He was met with an unsatisfying clinking sound as the gun jammed. "Fuck!" He tossed the AK aside, seeing the Gunner drawing back on the charging handle, arming the weapon. He dipped down into a baseball slide as the rounds began to fly again, driving his feet into the makeshift barricade.

The Gunner stopped firing as he was knocked over by the cabinet being shoved into him. The other soldier scrambled to grab one of his comrades gun before Richard popped back up onto one knee, his own P99 drawn as he took two quick shots, first one between the Gunners eyes and the other into the other soldiers lower spine, forcing him down to the ground.

Finally realizing Richard had rushed them, Robert rounded the corner, walking over as he observed the scene in front of them. "Hey there's this neat little communication technique where you inform your partner when you're about to pull off a stupid stunt..." He looked to Richard. "I believe they call it a 'heads up'."

Richard flipped him off, picking up the PKP. "Here..." He handed to Robert. "Fits you perfectly."

Robert grinned, taking the PKP and looking it over. "Oh yeah, strong, sturdy, and a force to be reckoned with."

"I was thinking more like loud, heavy, and a pain in the ass to deal with..." Richard grin. "But you keep thinking what you want."

Robert looked up and shook his head. "Hey fuck you..." He chuckled and followed Richard as he proceeded down the hall.

Their radios blared to life as they walked. "All squads, we have the packages, moving to the secondary position."

"If I can get one of these fuckers guns I can get make an opening." Riley whispered, his eyes scanning the formation around them. 

Laurisa shook her head as she checked the halls they passed. "Robert and Richard are still out there, it's safer to wait for them to regroup and then strike."

"If they're still alive, that is..." Michelle replied, looking to Laurisa. "They haven't radioed in since the incidents happened."

Riley nodded. "Well neither has Joey, or anybody back at HQ for that matter."

They moved into a large lounge area, a second group of soldiers were already waiting for them. The chairs and tables had been pushed aside to allow the soldiers to form up in the center of lobby as Laurisa and the others were forced to sit by the wall. 

The soldiers filed into a small square in the lobby facing the large windows looking out at city, the 6' 9" soldier in the Beret standing in front of them, instructing them in Russian. 

None of them noticed the two soldiers standing guard over them from the overwatch above the door they had previously entered through.

Robert and Richard moved in unison, grabbing the guards into a head-lock, covering their mouths as they dragged them out of sight and twisted their heads around, hearing their necks snap. 

"Well at least they're alright..." Robert nodded to the others as he and Richard moved to cover behind the pillars. 

Richard nodded as he scanned the scene. "I count twenty..." He looked at the Pecheng Robert left by the door. "We could go loud, but the ones standing by the other would be a problem." 

Robert nodded. "Leave those to guys to me and Riley, when I give the signal start spraying the rest." He turned and moved to the next pillar, slowly working his way around the overwatch until he was over the guards standing near the others. 

Richard blinked. "Wait what was the signal?" He shook his head as he grabbed the Pecheng, moving back to the pillar. "I swear if I get shot cause of him."

Robert nodded to Richard and he took a few steps back, unstrapping his AK as he popped his neck. 

Richard looked over and shook his head. "You better not..."

Before he could finish Robert took a run, jumping up onto the railing before kicking off and falling down onto one of the soldiers from above. "Trust fall!" He shouted as he planted his body into the shoulders of the soldier, pushing him down to the ground with a sickening crack. "Thanks..." He stated as he rolled off the soldier, drawing his gun and snapping it up, firing a round into the second soldiers eye.

Before the square of soldiers could respond the room filled with gunfire and blood as Richard steadied the LMG on the railing and began ripping into the bodies with burst fire.  
>Two of the soldiers moved away from the fire, the leader and one of his guards as they started for Robert.<p>

Riley stood up immediately, charging for the other giant, his shoulder colliding with his midsection as Riley lifted him into a tackle, forcing him back to the ground hard in a body-slam.

Robert shifted to his feet as the guard walked calmly towards him. "How about no..." He brought his gun up and fired a round for the mans face.

The guard moved with surprising speed, leaning to the side to allow the bullet fly by, then lunging forward, grabbing Roberts gun hand by the wrist and twisting the gun from his hand while his knee came up into Roberts abdomen, hitting like a cannon ball.

Robert staggered but didn't fall as he looked up at the guard, growling. "Alright, you wanna go all Jet Li, I can play..." He rolled his shoulders. "Laurisa, you and Michelle get Roland up to the second level, Richards up there waiting." He looked over as Riley and the leader exchanged blows. "Me and Riley will deal these two." He looked back at the Guard. 

Laurisa nodded as she signaled the others to the door, looking back at Robert. "Be careful, try and bring one of them out alive."

Robert grinned as he kept his eyes locked on the man. "No promises, now go."

The guard unstrapped his gear, throwing it aside as he scanned Robert, who was doing the same thing. "You are a strong one..." He said in a light Russian accent. "You're end will be honorable."

Robert chuckled. "We'll see about that, princess." He lunged at the man.

(Aaaaand CLIFFHANGER! lol don't worry Chapter 19 will be up pretty soon, moving to my hometown so won't have much to do for the time being)


	19. Hostile Takeover Pt 3

(Well I said it and here it is, CHAPTER19!)

Robert slammed into the wall hard as the Guard held his ribs from the heavy blows Robert had just dealt to them before being kicked away. "You could just surrender and make things a helluva a lot easier for both of us..." He joked as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

The Guard shook his head as he spun, driving his foot for Roberts chest.

"Guess not..." Robert leaned away from the kick, letting it hit into the wall as he lunged, snapping the man into a football tackle and forcing him to the ground. "Stay down!" He leaned up, sitting on the man as he drove a heavy left punch into the mans faces, hearing his nose break as his head bounced off the floor hard.

Before Robert could follow with another left, the Guard leaned his head away and shot a quick right hook up into Roberts jaw, forcing him to fall off him.

Riley had the leader by the back of his head with his left hand while he drove a heavy right hook into the mans jaw, sending him spinning and stumbling away. "You messed with the wrong team, asshole." His face covered in blood from the long gash on his forehead from the leader slamming his face into one of the many glass sculptures neatly set up around the lounge.

The leader chuckled as he regained his stature. "You weren't apart of the plan..." He popped his neck. "A mistake I will fix, you can rest assured." He snapped the Deagle out from his holster, firing a .44 magnum round into Rileys chest.

Robert scrambled to his feet, snapping around to see Riley drop, holding his chest as blood began to drip between his fingers. "Riley!" He started towards him, only to be spun back around and have a heavy roundhouse kick knock him back to the floor.

Riley growled as he slowly shifted up, trying to force himself back up to his feet.

The leader walked over slowly, driving a kick into Rileys chest, forcing him back to down his back, pinning him with his foot. "Bullet missed your heart..." He said. "Good, you will heal..." He leaned down, putting more pressure onto the wound, forcing Riley to growl in pain. "When you do, I will be waiting." He turned to the Guard, who was grabbing his gun. "No!" He barked, looking down at Robert, laying knocked out on the ground. "I want him alive." He then turned to the exit.

The guard holstered the pistol and walked by Robert, stopping as he heard him moving back to his feet. "Fuck..." He muttered. "Now he's gonna be pissed." He turned back.

He was greeted with a left hook to his jaw, forcing him back a step. He quickly snapped back and struck back, first with left hook then a right hook, using the momentum to spin around and swing a left back hand across Roberts jaw, finally finishing with a stronger right hook.

Roberts head snapped from side to side as the blows connected, but he showed no sign of give as he grabbed the man by his shirt with both hands and growled loudly, forcing him back into the wall hard, breaking away some of the stone tile as he did.

The Guard growled as he slid down the wall to the floor. "Ok fuck this..." He stated under his breath, his accent switching from Russian to American, with a slight hint of Irish. He climbed to his feet and beckoned Robert. "Come on you big idiot."

Robert lunged forward, grunting and growling with each punch he threw, his body tensed as anger took over. He threw boxing combos at his opponents, left-right jabs and heavy hooks, switching from the face to his torso.

The Guard followed Roberts rhythm, ducking and dodging his swings, as he countered with his own jabs and hooks into Robert's ribs and face. His efforts were in vain, however, as even the heavy blows were powered through by the raging brawler in front of him.

_"He just doesn't give up..."_ The Guard thought as he caught Roberts right hook._ "Got to focus on calming him down, then I got the edge."_ He caught Robert's left hook. "Enough!" He growled as he lunged forward, driving his forehead into Roberts nose, forcing him to stumble back a couple steps. "Oh fuck!" He snarled as he stumbled back as well, the collision making his head ring. "Guys head is hard as steel."

Robert snapped the broken cartilidge in his nose back into place before charging at his opponent, ducking low as he drilled his shoulder into his abdomen.

The Guard felt the wind getting knocked out him followed by his feet leaving the floor as he flew up into the air a good foot. He came back down on his side, sliding across the marble floor, hitting the wall hard as he came to a stop.

Riley stumbled to his feet, grabbing his coat, pulling out a packet of instant-clotting powder as he pulled his shirt off. "Great, now Laurisa is gonna be pissed..." He rubbed the powder into the wound, growling lightly as it stung. "She's always bitching at me to wear a vest..." He chuckled as he put gauze on next, taping it to his chest. "But I can't move with the damn thing constricting me." He looked up as the doors opened to the Lobby, more of the Troops filed in, immediately turning their attention to Robert as he sent the first Guard into the wall with a tackle. "Oh hell no." He jumped to his feet, adrenaline kicking in as he whistled. "Hey, assholes!" He grinned as the troops turned to him, his muscles flared as he beckoned them to fight. " Prinesite yego."

Robert turned his attention to Riley, grinning as he looked over at the Troops, who were questioning whether to attack or not. "Oh no, y'all pissed off the wrong giant." He looked over at the Guard, who was climbing back to his feet. "Riley, you get the A-team over, I'll deal with GI Joe here..." He turned back. "Also, go easy on them, I want a few to interrogate."

Riley popped his neck slowly. "No promises." He caught one of the Troops by his throat when he came close, driving a cannon ball sized fist into his stomach. "Night night..." He threw the winded man aside, moving towards the others.  
>The Guard looked over at the group. "He is injured, focus on the bandage!" He looked back to Robert in time to duck under a left hook, leaning to the left as he drove a palm strike into Roberts ribs, followed by a spinning behind him and driving a roundhouse kick into his center back, throwing him into the wall.<p>

Robert growled as he caught himself against the wall, turning back to the man. "You're pretty strong, not many people can knock me around so easily..." He grinned, drawing his knife. "And those who can don't usually live to tell about it."

The Guard chuckled. "We were informed of your presence here..." He drew his own knife, a Kukri-style blade. "I studied every file on you I could find." He brought the blade up._ "His endurance is unmatched, and his precision with a blade is lethal, he knows kill points, and can take a lashing or two without stopping."_

Twirling the blade in his left hand, Robert moved closer to the Guard, when he got close his hand shot up, the blade guided for the Guards ribs on his left side, looking to puncture a lung.

"Shit." The Guard caught Robert's wrist, holding it at arms length away as he brought his own blade up and across, slashing Roberts left forearm twice, down and back up in fluid motion, before driving the pommel into Roberts jaw twice.

Riley held one of the Troops at arms length with his left hand covering the mans face, another Troop desperately swung wild right hooks into Rileys ribs as Riley held his head under his left arm. "Come on I though you guys were Russian!" He grabbed the Troop he was holding back by the shirt and pulled him close, driving his foot into the mans chest, kicking him across the room. "You guys are pathetic." He grabbed the Troop in the headlock by his pants, releasing him from under his arm, only to grab him by the shirt, hoisting him up over his head. "I'm not even trying!" He threw the man into a pillar, hearing the sound of bones breaking as the man smashed into the solid marble. "Give me a challenge already, better yet, bring that leader of yours back!"

One of the Troops grabbed his radio as he sat against the wall. "Br-bring in the experiment!"

Robert stood a foot or so away from the Guard now, his body covered in long cuts as his shirt hung in stripes across his body. He grinned as he brought his bloody arms back up into a fighting stance. "You about done, or do you wanna continue this ass whooping?"

The Guard looked to Robert with cold emotionless eyes, his own body covered in cuts, though none of them as severe as Roberts, considered he was able to avoid most of Roberts lethal shots. "You're still stubborn as hell, aren't you?" His accent changed again, back to the American-Irish.

Robert blinked, the question blind-siding him, along with the strangely familiar accent. "Wait, what?"

Before he could ponder anymore, the sound of smashing walls hit him, turning his attention to the dust cloud that was once the main entrance.

From the cloud emerge a massive figure, standing around 8 feet tall and a solid 4-5 feet across. His build was abnormal, muscles in his arms bigger then most mens torsos, his fists big enough to engulf two heads at the same time, and his own torso the size of a small car.

"What the fuck!" Robert and Riley said in unison as they watched the monstrosity move further into the room.

The Brute turned to Riley and, with a earth shattering roar, began to charge.

Riley popped his neck. "Alright, now there's a challenge." He grinned and charged towards the Brute himself. "Bring it!"

(Aaaaand CLIFFHANGER! lol now any Saints Row fan can figure out who this new giant is lol, but if I recall an origin story wasn't really made for them, as far as anybody knows the Syndicate made them, but now I reveal some top-secret info that will shock the world, NEXT TIME! hahahahahaha...anyways hope you enjoyed ^^)


	20. Hostile Takeover finale

(And here's 20)

As Riley and the Brute collided with a loud thud, Riley found himself forced off his feet and force into the wall, hearing it crumble, and feeling the cracked marble dig into his back as he growled. "So that's what that feels like." He snarled as the Brute held him up by his arms, pulling him away from the wall only to slam him back into it, then throw him across the room.

Robert started for Riley, but was stopped by Guard, who drove the Knife into Roberts lower right side. "Alright..." Robert growled out, turning to the Guard. "Fuck this!" He slammed his forehead into the Guards face. "Enough games!" He pulled the blade out of his side and gripped it in his right hand with his own blade in his left. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

The Guard shook his head as he stopped himself from falling over, the blow felt like hitting a moving car head first. "Alright, no more restraints, You're pissing me off!" He growled as he lunged forward, moving with surprising speed as he dodged Roberts knives, driving quick blows into Roberts body and face, hitting soft points and vital areas as he out-maneuvered Robert with ease. "You've always been slower..." He drove a punch into Roberts throat. "You keep relying on your endurance and strength..." He followed with a kick into Roberts knee, bending it slightly, though he knew he couldn't break it. "And frankly, you're too fucking predictable." He finished with a roundhouse kick across Roberts jaw.

Riley climbed back to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth as his eyes locked on the approaching Brute. "Gotta knock him off balance..." He popped his neck as he stood up straight, fighting through the pain. "If that's even possible." He swung a heavy right hook for the Brutes jaw, feeling it connect with a sickening smack.

The Brute didn't stumble, he didn't flinch, he wasn't phased at all as the blow contorted his face and jaw for a second. He grinned as he brought his right hand up, slapping Riley across the face with it.

Riley fell too the side, blood spurting from his mouth as his vision blurred. He managed to catch himself before hitting the floor, kneeling down as he looked to ground, in shock. In all his years of fighting, Riley has never faced anybody who could phase him so easily, let alone knock him to the ground without tricks. Then there was the punch he threw, nobody is ever left standing when he lands his right hook, this monster wasn't even phased at all. "He took my hit and threw me like a pillow at a slumber party." He blinked as he though about what he just said to himself. "Damn he knocked me good." He slowly stammered to his feet.

The Brute clamped Rileys head in his hands, slowly squeezing. "You sleep now." He stated, grinning at Rileys cries of pain. "Sleep forever."

Even through the pressure being forced on his skull, Riley noticed. "He's an idiot." He chuckled as he reached up, grabbing the Brutes thumbs, his muscles flexing as he began to pry them away from his head.

The Brute struggled to keep his hold. "What are you doing?" He yelled as he felt his thumbs being bent out.

Riley growled as he continued to pry. "You rely on strength over skill, so you make the same mistake most do when grappling..." He gave a final tug, hearing the snap of the bone as the Brute released his hold, crying out in pain. "You didn't lock your thumbs down." He turned to him, his eyes locked on the Brutes as he moved into stance.

Robert groaned as he managed to get himself up onto one knee, his face bloody and covered in bruises from the continuous blows he received. "Is that all you got?" He grinned at his opponent, blood covering his teeth. "I can go all day."

The Guard shook his head and walked over to the knife on the ground where it had landed after he knocked it from Roberts hand. "You seriously are too stubborn to admit defeat." He picked up his knife, walking back over to Robert. "I don't want to kill you..." He grabbed him by the back of his head. "So take this next stab, and stay the fuck down." He drove the knife for Roberts stomach

Before it could penetrate his stomach, Robert caught the blade with his right hand, holding onto it, even though it sliced across his fingers. "I still can't figure out who you are..." He rose to his feet, looking up at the guard with hazed eyes. "But I do know mind-games when I see them..." He pushed forward, grabbing for the mans throat. "And they don't work on me." He pushed forward, charging the man into the wall.

Riley leaned away from the Brutes grab, driving a fist into his armpit with incredible speed, grinning as the Brute snapped his arm back, yelling out in pain. "Bigger muscles, bigger nerves." He moved to the Brutes side, landing a quick jab into the monsters ear, followed by driving a kick into the back of the monsters knee. "It's called training..." He ducked under as the Brute blindly swung back at him, moving to the other side and repeating the Ear-leg combo. "Something you should've done."

Before Riley could react, The Brute spun around, driving his entire forearm into Rileys chest in a blind swing, forcing Riley to fly back into one of the pillars. "Too quick..." He stammered as he walked over to Riley. "I change that." He grabbed Riley by his legs and neck, lifting him up with ease before slamming him back into the pillar sideways, bending his body some.

"Fuck!" Riley cried out as he heard his back pop. He didn't get a chance to refocus as he was swung across the room again, this time he crashed into another sculpture, a large Roman vase.

Robert released the Guard after slamming him into the wall a few times, turning to see Riley go flying. "Well that's something you don't see everyday..." His eyes shifted to the Brute, who was grabbing a random bust from its stand, walking over to Riley, whom was currently out cold. "Oh fuck, Riley!" His scanned the room, looking for anything he could use against the giant. He settled on the knives laying only a few feet away, scrambling over to grab them.

Riley slowly woke, though his mind was spinning heavily, and as he opened his eyes he tried to figure out where he was. "Riley!" Was what he could hear first, he knew it was his name, because as he managed to look over at Robert running to him.

But he wasn't running to him, Riley could see his path was leading him elsewhere. As he shift some, his eyes finally locked on the object Robert was targeting, and his memory came rushing back. He growled in rage as He pushed off the floor, throwing his entire body into the mass of muscle, causing him teeter some. "Take his knees!" He snarled to Robert.

Throwing the Kukri blade into the Brutes back, Robert dropped onto his knees when he closed in, sliding across the smooth marble, his own knife planting into the back of the mans right knee, giving a good twist before ripping it to the side and back out.

The Brute cried out in pain as Riley stepped back a few steps. "Names Riley Kingston..." He grinned. "Remember that name while your behind bars." He jumped up, gaining surprising elevation as he tucked his legs, shooting his feet out into a dropkick, plating the soles of his boots into the Brutes chest.

The Brute stumbled and swayed, his arms flailing as he tried to regain footing. It was no good as his right leg gave out first, leaving him on one leg, which couldn't take his weight as he came crashing down into the stone floor, cracking the marble as he did.

Riley grabbed the bust the Brute was holding earlier, walking over to the groaning monster. "You sleep now." He growled, smashing the bust into the Brutes face, seeing the giants arms and legs go limp as he fell unconscious.

Robert stumbled over to Riley, the adrenaline fading and wounds taking their toll, his eyes locked on the Brute. "Tough son of a bitch wasn't he?" He chuckled lightly.

Riley shrugged, a hand on the bandages covering the bullet wound. "Eh, I've face bigger."

"Who the fuck have you face bigger then that!?" Robert stated, giving Riley a confused look.

Riley chuckled. "This Russian guy named Oleg, got into a brawl in with him in a Bar in Moscow..." He blinked as he thought of the fight. "I think he beat me then, he was a lot smarter then me back then."

Robert looked over at the Brute. "Well this thing is not natural..." He paused. "His figure is all wrong, too bulked even for someone his height..." He limped over, kneeling beside his head, tilting it to look at a Tattoo on the back of his neck. "And it's a little too convenient that what looks like a science experiment gone wrong would have a Bar code and serial number tattooed on its neck." He looked up at Riley. "This thing wasn't created naturally, I just know it."  
>Riley raised brow. "You really think someone's out there toying with genetics like that?"<p>

Before Robert could respond, a mild grunting and growling could be heard to their right, The Guard had regained consciousness and was walking towards them.

"I am going to break every bone in your body..." He growled as his eyes locked on Robert. "Then I'm going to skin you alive!"

Robert chuckled and shook his head. "No you're not..." He walked up to the man. "You are faster, and better trained, I'll give you that..." He stood face to face with the man, his eyes locked on his. "But you made one big mistake, which gave me the upperhand."

The Guard grabbed Roberts coat, growling low. "Enlighten me."

Robert grinned. "You took your time."

The Guard snarled as he drew a hand back into a fist, but stopped as his body locked up, the cackling sound of a stun gun could be heard as he began to convulse and was slowly forced to the ground.

Richard looked up at Robert as he walked up, holding the trigger on the gun until one of the many Masako guards grabbed the Guards arms, zip-tying them behind his back. "Looks like I missed all the fun." He smiled as he threw the stun gun aside.

Robert chuckled. "The others?"

Richard looked back at the entrance he came from, seeing Laurisa and Michelle file in with the guards. "Well Roland and the Old man are signing the deeds outside..." He turned back to Robert. "The surviving attackers managed to slip away."

Robert nodded, limping over to the once again unconscious Guard. "Well at least we managed to snag a few of them..." He kneeled down beside him as the Masako Guard rolled him onto his back."

Laurisa ran over to Riley, wrapping him in a hug. "Oh my god..." She stated as she stepped back, seeing the damage. "You look like you got hit by a semi truck!"

Riley chuckled and nodded. "You could say that..." He nodded to the Brute, whom was already surrounded by Guards and Michelle. "That thing gave me a run through."

Laurisa didn't look over, instead her eyes were locked on the bandage under Rileys hand. "Did you get shot?" She looked up at Riley.

Riley blinked and pointed to the Brute. "There's a man practically twice my size laying on the ground over there and you're worried about a little bullet wound?"

Laurisas eyes grew wide. "And where was your vest!?" She shook her head. "Don't tell me you left it in the truck again!" She looked back up at him. "I swear to god, if I catch you without protection ever again I will personally stitch the damn thing to your body personally!"  
>Riley gulped. "It won't happen again, I promise."<p>

Laurisa smiled. "Good, now let's go get those injuries looked at."

Richard blinked as Robert explained the events that occurred. "Wait, you mean one Guard managed to make you his bitch before you managed to pull a fast one on him?"

Robert nodded, reaching down and grabbing the mans balaclava. "He was too quick, and way to precise, knowing exactly how to fight me..." He started to pull the mask off. "It's like he knew me..." He stopped as the mans face was revealed. "Personally."

He was young man, no older then them, his face covered in various small scars. He had short black hair that attached to trimmed black beard much like Roberts, though his jawline was much smaller then Roberts.

The color in Roberts face drained as he looked at the unconscious man. "Get these guys to hospital..." He said as he stood, limping towards the exit.

Laurisa turned to Robert, running over. "Hey what's wrong?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You look like you seen a ghost."

Robert looked back at the unconscious man. "I have."

Richard walked over to Robert. "You know that man?"

Taking a deep breath, Robert nodded. "He was my teammate, years ago..." He paused. "But the last I saw him, he was being buried." He turned back around, starting for the exit again.

He stopped after a couple steps, hunching over as a sharp pain shot through his body, his injuries finally catching up to him as he collapsed, realizing how severe the cuts were.

"Robert!" Was all he could hear as everything went black.

(You at the edge of your seat? good ^^)


	21. Believe in Ghosts

(And Chapter 21:)

The Stillwater Hospital was always lively despite its copious amounts of sick and injured, but today was especially busy as Prowlers bustled amongst the crowd of nurses and doctors. Robert woke with start, immediately scanning his surroundings, then down at the patient gown he was wearing.

"Well look who's finally up." Riley sat beside him, cup of applesauce in his left hand and a spoon his right as He looked over at Robert, who found it slightly amusing seeing the 6'7" brawler holding a tiny cup and spoon.

"How long was I out?" Robert asked, rubbing his head. "I remember heading for the exit in the lobby, and then just boom, pitch black."

Riley smirked. "You were out a good 30 hours..." He turned his focus back to his applesauce. "You lost a lot of blood in your knife fight with the Russian..." He looked back to Robert. "By the way, they have your friend down the hall, Room 3C, they strapped his hands but he's out cold."

Robert shook his head. "Straps won't stop him, the guys a trained to get out of anything." He pulled the IV from his arm, climbing out of the bed. "Well I would love to stay and chat..." He limped out into the hall. "But I got a killer to get too before some unlucky John Doe does." He worked his way through the crowd, moving down the Hall.

Riley smirked and shook his head, eating his applesauce. "I swear that kid is stubborn."

Robert managed to get his hand on the door handle of Room 3C before someone walked up behind him.

"What are you doing, out of bed!" A young blonde girl stood behind him, wearing a nurses outfit as she checked her clipboard then returned to staring Robert down. "You shouldn't be able to stand, let alone walk out here, Mr. Knight."

Robert sighed as he looked the girl over, something oddly familiar about her. "Look the man strapped down behind this door..."

The girl interrupted him. "Is heavily sedated and being watched by our security."

"That won't be enough, trust me..." Robert looked at the door. "Look the guy..."

The woman stopped him again. "Is harmless, at least as long as you stay out of there." She gently nudged Robert away from the door. "Come on, let's get your commando butt back to your bed before you kill yourself."

Robert raised a brow, startled by how easily she was directing him. "Have we met before, you seem awfully familiar." When they got back to the room Riley was in, Robert nodded, grabbing his wallet out of his pants. "Ok, well you left me no choice..." He turned to her, showing her the Prowler badge he was issued. "As a member of Prowler Security I am demanding to see the patient in Room 3C."

The lady scoffed as she looked to Riley, shaking her head and pointing to Robert. "Is he serious?" She looked back to Robert. "Where the hell did you guys dig this one up from?"

Riley shrugged and kept eating. "Your sister chose him, Jen." He chuckled.

Jen, the nurse, pulled out a similar badge to Roberts, showing her ID as well. "Jen Armstrong, Prowler Captain..." She returned her badge to her pocket. "Which I believe, makes me your superior..." She chuckled. "So you're the new gun my sister told me about."

Robert blinked as he processed everything, his mind still disoriented from the fight. "Armstrong..." He shook his head as everything clicked. "As in Nathan Armstrong, Laurisa dad..." He smiled. "Explains why you look familiar, you're her sister."

Jen nodded and smiled. "Now, as your superior, I am ordering you to lay back down, and get some rest..." She turned to Riley. "You too, big guy, otherwise I'll bring Michelle in here."

Before any of them could say anything more, a gun shot could be heard from down the hall. Roberts heart sank as he knew exactly which room the shot came from.

Jen grabbed her radio as she bolted out of the room, disappearing into the hysterical crowd.

Robert looked over at Riley, who was already on his feet. "Guess we're both gonna get it." He followed Jen out into the crowd, Adrenaline giving him enough strength to walk instead of limp.

The door to Room 3C was blown wide open, revealing the scene inside as The Guard was awake, wearing a patient gown as well as he held one of the Prowler guards by his neck, gun to his temple.

Robert pushed past the other guards. "Wolf, it's me..." He walked up slowly, seeing the look in the mans eyes. "It's Cap, I need you put the gun down."

The man Robert called Wolf shook his head. "You fucking blew it..." He snarled to Robert. "For fuck sakes, Cap, it took me 2 years before I was finally placed at his side..." He pointed the gun at Robert now. "I had him, and you fucked it all up!"

Robert shook his head. "Just put the gun down, Dan..." He paused. "We can settle our disputes personally, we don't need to drag anybody else into it."

Dan snarled. "Damnit, Cap, this was going to be it..." He threw the guard to the side. "The first time everything went right, first time we didn't fuck it up!"

Robert sighed and shook his head. "You know that was never a possibility..." He held his hands up as the gun was pointed at him. "Even without me, things never go according to plan."

Before Robert could react, Jen moved in front of him, looking to Dan. "Hey there..." She smiled as she slowly walked up him. "Dan, isn't it?" She managed to get through the doorway. "My name is Jen, I'm here to help you, ok?"

Dan paused, taking back by the girl not faltering, even though he had a gun. "Jen." He raised as brow as she moved closer. "Get back." He gripped the gun tightly, though he never fired on a innocent woman.

Jen smiled as she placed her hand on top of the gun, gently pushing it down. "Now now, nobody here is going to hurt you, I promise I will see to that..." Before Dan could react Jen brought a needle up to his neck, injecting a heavy dose of Morphine into him. "But you need to sleep." She caught him as he fell, laying him on the bed with surprising strength.

Robert blinked, blown away by the scene. "You just..." He looked to Jen as she walked back out, pointing to Dan. "You just disarmed and sedated that man."

Jen chuckled. "Yeah, not my first hostile situation." She walked past him and up to Riley. "Back to bed you two!"

Robert shook his head. "I couldn't even do what she did."

Riley walked up and patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah and if we don't go lay down, she'll do the same to us."

Robert nodded. "Oh yeah let's go, uhh, lay down." He scurried back to his bed. "No way I'm letting her tell me a third time, she shot that needle faster then he could react."

Riley laughed as he watched Robert run. "I'm starting to like this one." He stated as Laurisa walked up beside him from the crowd. "Kids got the spirit, that's for damn sure."

Laurisa smiled and nodded, watching Robert. "He's a Prowler, regardless of if he knows it or not."

Hours went by before Robert was finally able to change into the clothes Richard brought him. "God, I hate these things." He stated as he threw the gown in the hamper.

Richard chuckled as he shook his head. "Hey maybe you try not getting your ass handed to you and start thinking, maybe you'll spend less time in the ER that way."

Robert flipped him off as he holstered his colt. "What's the word on the Troops we apprehended?"

Richard shook his head. "I wouldn't know..." He paused. "Went to the PD to talk to one of them, and some men in suits came, flashing some fancy ID's and walked out with them."

Robert blinked. "Say what?"

"Yeah apparently they were all suspects in some international terrorist gig..." Richard looked to Robert. "That's not the shocker, the surprise was how easily Arma let them go."

Robert nodded. "Yeah well I figured suits would show up, but that is weird for the Chief to do."

"Come to think of it, Arma was acting pretty weird when I showed up..." Richard leaned against the doorway. "I mean he's always been a hardass but this time it was like I was the unwanted steph-child he was stuck with or something."

Robert raised a brow as he walked out of the room, heading for 3C. "Well that doesn't sound like him at all..." He pushed the door open, finding Dan laying up in his bed, Jen beside him handing him medicine. "Well glad to see you awake."

Dan glared at Robert as he took the pills. "What the hell are you doing here, CAP." He growled, emphasizing the Cap part sarcastically.

As he stepped into the room, Robert snarled. "Could ask you the same damn thing..." He leaned against the wall. "I went to your funeral, Dan!"

Jen looked at them both and pointed to the door. "I'mma just scoot out there." She slid to the side awkwardly before slipping outside with Richard.

Dan climbed out of the bed as he popped his neck. "You shouldn't have been here..." He looked to Robert. "I thought you were a wanted man here?"

Robert sighed. "When I joined my records were erase, I was pardoned." He leaned against the wall. "But that's not the point, what the fuck are doing in Stillwater, better yet why were you attacking Ultor tower?"

"That's classified." Dan replied as he started for the door.

Robert grabbed his arm as he walked by. "I still have my Tier 1 clearance, Wolf, tell me what's going on." It was true, when Robert left, his access remained open in case he returned.

With a low growl, Dan stopped. "Let go of my arm, or lose yours."

Robert shook his head. "Try and I will break you."

They stood there in silence as they tried to stare one another down, though neither one showing any signs of giving up.  
>Dan shook his head as a half-smile formed. "Damnit, Cap, You're gonna get yourself killed one day." He brought his hand up for Robert to shake.<p>

Robert chuckled and shook his hand. "Yeah well that goes double for you, buddy."

"You two still alive in here..." The door opened slowly, from behind it two bright blue eyes could be seen, the rest of Jen hidden in case of any flying objects.

Dan gave Robert a half-smile as he looked to Jen. "So how long are you staying in Stillwater?"

"Oh I'm living here now..." Robert raises a brow at the question. "Why?"

Dan winced as he walked over to the desk where they kept his gear. "Cause since you screwed up a years long operation..." He strapped his gun to his leg, turning back to Robert. "You can help me with Plan B."

Robert chuckled and shook his head. "Dude, I left and I swore I was never going back." He turned to the door.

Dan sighed as he looked down at the ground. "Cap, it's Ivan..." He looked back up at him, his expression went from blank to slight anger. "It's The Destroyer."

Robert didn't just stop in his tracks, he almost collapsed, gripping the door knob tightly in his hands, his knuckles white. "What?" He growled out as his body began to shake. He then turned to Dan, whose expression confirmed everything he fear. "Impossible."

"I confirmed it myself, He was the there at the tower even, you're jolly giant fought him." Dan grabbed the tactical shirt of his uniform, ripping the patches off with disgust.

Robert shook his head. "Dan, we dropped an entire building complex on that fucker..." He paused. "Not even God could have survived what we did to him!"

Dan snarled as he pulled out a photo from his shirt sleeve pocket, holding it up to Roberts face. "Two weeks ago, Stillwater Docks."

Robert couldn't speak, it was him, he was sure, the same bald head and light brown stubble-beard, pale white skin, broad chiseled nose, and cold Amber eyes. "No way..." Robert backed away, as if the picture was a deadly animal, ripping the door open and storming down the hall.

Laurisa looked up as Robert neared, moving into his line of sight. "Hey did you get anything from your friend?"

Robert glanced over to her as he continue passed her, his fist clenched tightly. "Oh yeah, I got WAY more then I wanted." He continued out of the hospital, fighting passed the Prowlers outside as he climbed into the nearest escort vehicle, ripping out of the parking lot and down the road.

Laurisa blinked, in shock at the entire event. "What just..." She turned in time to see Dan pushing his way through more of the Prowlers. She walked over to him, signaling for the men to release him. "Mind explaining why one of my Agents just stormed out of your room, passed my Guards, and drove off like a mad man?" She gave Dan a stern look, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

Dan look up at her, even though he was never afraid of conflict, her look made him slightly uneasy, which shocked him. "Trust me when I say..." He climbed to his feet, popping is neck. "You DON'T want to know." He started for the door.

Laurisa put a hand on his chest to stop him, even given her small figure, Dan could feel the hidden strength. "Try me." She said, giving him a serious stare, which only made Dan feel even more uneasy.

Dan snarled out a sigh. "Alright, but answer me this..." He looked over at her, his cold eyes locked on hers. "Are you ready for the hell that will brought upon you and your team...?" He paused. "Cause the info I am about to give you will put you and your team into the line of fire."

With a half-smile, Laurisa replied, patting him on the chest. "We're Prowlers, hell is our battlefield." She turned, walking to the exit, leaving Dan in the lobby.

Dan chuckled to himself as he watched her leave. "Yep, now I see why Cap is here." He limped out after her.

(Aaaaaand There's Chapter 21, stay tuned to find out more about Roberts past, and who Ivan is and why he is hated soo much)


	22. Memories pt 2

(Now for another Flashback)

9 years ago

Last night felt like a dream to Robert, which he wished it really was just a dream. He lay on the small cot bolted into the stone wall of his prison cell, staring up at the underside of the bed above him. No matter how hard he wished, he knew his life was over, figuratively and possibly even literally.  
>His cellmate lay above him, snoring loudly as he slept and constantly shifted around. Robert couldn't remember what he said he was in for, something about robbery, and Robert could care less anyways.<br>Robert sighed as his cellmate continued to snore, closing his eyes, trying to sleep. The memory shot through his head like a bullet, keeping him from sleeping the whole night. Before Robert knew it the sun shined through the small window into Roberts face.  
>The morning brought the guards, filling up to the cell doors as they opened to let the other inmates out for breakfast. They held their shotguns up to their chest, their uniforms tucked and their aviators on.<br>Robert filed outside with the others, his cellmate behind him, finally waking when the gates opened. Robert moved like the others down to the eating area, grabbing a tray like the others, and moving down the line to get food.  
>The man giving out the food glared at Robert as he walked by, he was the same height as Robert, but much skinnier, middle aged, from what Robert could see deep Japanese ancestry, from the stern look he could guess a long history of samurais and shoguns in his family. Robert could easily see he was Ronin, one of the other gangs residing in Stillwater.<br>From the look the Ronin gave Robert, he could tell what gang Robert came from. He reluctantly poured the slop that was passed as food onto Robert's tray.  
>Robert shifted down the line, breaking away when he could and quickly moving to the nearest table and sitting down. He looked at the food in front of him, not knowing if he should eat it or not.<br>Before he could decide he felt his face forced into the food, he felt the sting of the blow to the back of his head next, followed by blood from a gash now formed where he was struck.  
>Next thing he knew his head was being yanked up and back by his hair, forcing him back onto the floor, cracking his head against the hard concrete.<br>His vision was blurred by then as a figure stepped over him, holding an object in his hands, which Robert assumed was the weapon the figure used to hit him with. When his vision cleared he saw the figure was his cellmate, a slender figure, covered in several Tattoos that reached up to his neck. A bandanna covered his bald head as he stroked his long brown goatee as he chuckled, seeing Robert laying there. The object in his hand came into view next, one of the metal trays used for food, one of the longer sides bent inward, revealing he struck with the edge instead of flat.  
>Robert watched him pull another object from his pants, a long toothbrush, with the handle end sharpened down to a point. Robert's heart started to race when he realized the man was trying to kill him. His body paralyzed from both the blow to his head and the fear as the man kneeled down over him, gripping the weapon tightly and holding it up, preparing to drive it down into Robert's throat.<br>The man never got the chance as a fast moving object struck him in the side of the neck, bouncing off and flopping onto the ground next to Robert, revealing it to be a small beanbag.  
>The man dropped next, the blow stunning him as he flopped down hard next to Robert. He twitched as the guards moved over to them, his eyes on Robert.<br>The next thing Robert knew he was sitting in an empty room on a solid metal chair, across from him was another chair and a Television bolted to the wall. To his right was a large mirror, no doubt people watching him from the other side.  
>The door by the TV opened, a tall man in a simple suit sat down in the other chair. He set his briefcase down and looked over a small file he held in his hands. "Mr. Knight, you probably don't know who I am so let me just say…" He looked up from his files, pushing his black rimmed glasses back up on his nose. "I am the man who controls you very future, and whether or not you stay in prison or get to go home…" He looked back down at his files. "In your world right now I am god, but I prefer Stan O'hara, or just Stan."<br>Robert rolled his eyes and muttered. "Fucking lawyer."  
>Stan looked up, smirking. "Far from a lawyer, son." He brush his hand through his thick brown hair as he looked back down at his file. "I must say, this is shocking, a record like this…" He looked up at Robert again. "You had so much potential, where did it all go?"<br>Robert raised a brow at the question. "Why the fuck does it matter to you?" He shifted forward in his seat, he wasn't cuffed, and nothing was standing between him and Stan.  
>Stan didn't falter, he simply shook his head. "It matters because I am looking at a young man that could've been anything else…" He set the files on top his briefcase. "A cop, a doctor, a soldier…" He turned back to Robert. "Hell even a Board member of Ultor itself, I mean you are far from stupid, or even weak."<br>Robert leaned back again, arms folded, as he looked at the mirror. "Yeah well life fucked me over on that future."  
>Stan pushed his glasses up. "Did it?" He leaned forward. "I know about your sister, Robert…" He stood up and walked over to the mirror, facing away from Robert. "Raped and beaten, barely even alive when the authorities found her. "<br>Robert felt the blood rush to his face as the anger grew. "Careful , Doc, on what you say next."  
>Stan turned back to him. "I also know about the rapist, found dead on a park bench…" He shuddered slightly. "His head bashed in with a baseball bat." He walked back over to his chair and sat down.<br>Robert shook his head. "Yeah, they ever find out who did that..." He grinned, leaning back in his chair. "I would really like to thank them."  
>With a light chuckle, Stan pulled out a small manilla envelope, setting it on the table as he opened it, brushing his hand through his black hair, combing it back into place, completing the business-look he had. "Ok, let's get to the basics..." He slid the envelope too Robert for him to read. "The man you shot was Deputy Chief Nathan Armstrong, good honest man, father of three beautiful daughters, husband, and Ex-Vet."<br>Robert looked over the case file, seeing the photos of himself with the AK, pointed at Nathan. "Is he dead?" He looked back up at Stan, though his expression remained care-free, his eyes gave away his worry.  
>Smirking, Stan replied. "He'll live, but the bullet to his hip has forced him to retire..." He rose from his chair, walking over to the TV, turning it on. "I also wanted to show you something, it should be coming on now."<br>A news report appeared on the TV, showing a live feed to the Truck Rally in the Arena downtown, Maro stood in the center of the Arena, conversing with a smaller figure, a young man, though several years older then Robert. He was bigger then Robert, boxer-build with a light tan. His stature suggested to Robert he was ex-military, His clothing told Robert he was a Saint, the purple shirt with gold designs, blue baggy jeans, and a black beanie.  
>"Maros girlfriend was found dead in the trunk of that car..." Stan pointed to the bottom car of the stack, crushed from the monster trucks. "Autopsy revealed she was alive during the show, she was killed when the trunk collapsed from the tire on top of her, her skull crushed into pieces."<br>Robert watched as the man turned to the camera, which captured him in high detail, from his cold amber eyes to his black trimmed beard. "Why are you showing me this?" He looked over to Stan.  
>"I wanted to show you the future, Robert..." Stan sat back in his chair with a slight sigh, whether it was from concern or impatience, Robert couldn't tell. "To show you exactly what you're running into."<br>Robert raised a brow. "Why would you even fucking care?" He brushed the file back across the table to Stan, leaning forward in his seat as his eyes locked on Stan. "There are hundreds of guys like me who end up here, why the fuck am I so special?"  
>"Because none of them has a lawyer like me..." He stated calmly. "You're what, seventeen, gonna be eighteen in a few months, right?" He shook his head. "So young to have soo many burdens." He tapped his finger on the file Robert slid back to him. "Robert, you can continue to fight and defy, and the system will rip you apart from the inside out..." He paused, leaning forward. "Or you can take the offer I'm about to give, and all of this will gone, like it never happened."<br>Roberts eyes grew wide as he listened. "In return, you want me to testify, confess that Maro made me do it, some back stabbing shit like that?"  
>"You plead that you were forced, we use your age to get you off as a minor..." Stan threw him another file. "Next part is a little rough, but it's the only path the court will take if they're gonna overlook your record."<br>Robert read over the file. "You want me to join the Army?"  
>Stan nodded. "You go for three years, serve your country, repay the debt that you collected..." He paused. "You get out, come home a free man, a respected man, and start a new life, with military benefits and pension." He smiled softly.<br>Robert shook his head, sliding the file back. "No, I won't turn them over..." He looked up at Stan. "The Brotherhood is my family, you don't turn on family."  
>As Stan started to respond, the door into the room burst open, a short, much rounder man in a similar business suit to Stan waddled in. "Alright son, my name is Mr. Pennyworth, I was hired by your Uncle Omar to represent you." He moved past Stan, sitting to Roberts right side.<br>"Uncle Omar?" Stan let out a light chuckle. "Is that the name Maro is going with for his cover, really?" He rose from his seat, looking to Robert. "Looks like I'm no longer required here, if you change your mind..." He slipped his hand into his coat, pulling out a white card, handing it to Robert. "I'm always on call."  
>Pennyworth scoffed at Stans comment, shaking his head as he left, turning his attention to Robert. "Alright son, let's get down to brass tacks..." He took the file from Roberts hands, throwing it at the trash can by the door. "First off any and all deals are not to be taken..." He set his own suitcase on the table, un-latching the clasps, and pulling out a new file, handing it to Robert. "This is your testimony, memorize it, and say it at the trail."<br>"This is saying the entire operation was my doing..." Robert looked up after reading the file. "I say this and I'll be locked up for life."  
>With a sly grin, Pennyworth nodded. "It's called being a fall guy..." He paused as he stood up, walking over to the mirror. "You spend a little time in jail..."<br>"I'll be put away for life!" Robert growled.  
>Without even flinching, Pennyworth continued. "Serve your sentence, under the full protection of the Brotherhood, and eventually you'll be released..." He turned back to Robert. "And when you are released, you'll be free to live your life how you deem fit."<br>"So I take on the burden and all I get afterwards is a pat on the back and golden fucking watch." Robert rose from his seat as well, his head spinning from all he was being told.  
>Pennyworth walked over, giving Robert a pat on the shoulder. "You'll have respect, the Brotherhood will be there for you and your family whenever you need."<br>Robert shook his head, looking down at the ground. "Whatever."  
>As Pennyworth lead him towards the door, he chuckled lightly. "Chin up, son, as they say..." He opened the door for Robert, on the other side Stan stood, looking in at the two. "History favors the bold."<br>Stopping in his tracks, Robert looked over at the file on the floor by the trash can, the file Stan had given him. "It does huh?" He murmured as he walked over, picking up the file, looking back over the papers inside.  
>Pennyworth smiled. "Ah yes, I guess we can give the man his little folder back."<br>Robert looked up at Stan, holding both files in hand. "What about my sister...?" He walked up to the door. "I want her to be safe, if I do this."  
>Stan gave a half-smile, nodding. "I will work out a deal, and get the best security the world can provide..." He looked to Pennyworth, the smile growing some. "She will be safe, even from Uncle Omar, I promise with my life."<br>"What are you doing?" Pennyworth snarled to Robert. "You're gonna turn your back on your family!?"  
>"A family that's going to screw me over?" Robert chuckled and shook his head, taking the second file and smacking it against Pennyworths chest with some force, pushing the rather large man back some as he retracted his hand, letting the file slide down his chest and into his hands, the smile fading. "Tell Uncle Omar he can take his deal, and shove it up his ass..." He brushed past Pennyworth and out into the hall. "It's about damn time karma came and bit him in the ass."<p>

(And there's the second part of Memories, yes I know it seems weird to do the second part several chapters later but eh, I like to be weird, Memories pt 3 coming next, which will explain a lot more about Roberts relations with Dan.)


End file.
